


救赎

by disestablishmentarianism030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Other, 双性藏
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism030/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism030
Summary: 半藏入狱了，作为一个隐秘的双性人，他在监狱里的遭遇可不是那么美好。警告：抹布藏，双性藏，暗线是源藏，只是暗线，只是暗线，源氏只有番外有出场，剧情很少！！！！各种重口，各种脏话，太多play。无下限！！！文笔不好，只是私人yy，本文情节全是只存在于二次元不代表笔者个人真实观点！！不喜勿入！！！！





	1. 第一章

半藏再次惊醒的时候，已经快到半夜了，他迷茫的睁开双眼，脑子一片空白，在床上躺了一会儿才想起自己的处境。

这里是m国边缘的一座臭名昭著的监狱。当然，他坐牢是应该的，他掌控的家族企业所犯下的罪就足以让他在这座监狱住个无期。这是他该赎的罪，这次被抓住判刑，他只觉得这是命运。只是命运这次确实给他开了个大玩笑。

回忆的时间没能持续多久，下一个推门而入的是安东尼，他向来是话不多，安静且坚定。安东尼随手带上牢房的门，走进为半藏特制的帘子，看见了在床上的发呆男人。他身上不着寸缕，只有一条薄被堪堪盖住私处，被安东尼随手掀开。完整的裸体展现在别人面前，然而半藏没有什么太大的反应，他只是艰难的挪动着两条大腿，把私处展现给面前这个沉默的男人。

岛田家主半藏有个小秘密——他是一个不能确定性别的人。他拥有两套性器官，都很健康完整。这个秘密世界上只有四个人知道，父，母，他自己和私人医生。他作为岛田家的长“子”，要扛起家族的重担，只能展现一个性别，他选择了男性，尽量压制自己女性的特制，但还是会偶尔表现出来。比如身上莫名出现的母性气质，青春期异常涨大的乳房，甚至还有……月经。

安东尼伸手摸了一下，那里湿润温暖，他伸进一根手指，里面流出了一滩精液。他并不在意，事实上，从小穴里流出精液这种视觉上的刺激让他更加兴奋，他扶着自己已经硬挺的阴茎直接插了进去。留在里面的精液起到了润滑作用，半藏没有感觉到疼痛，只是感觉好像不久前才空下来的小穴再一次被填满。他只有在安东尼进入的时候哼了一声，就没再出过声。

他实在累了，今天已经有……他数不过来，也许是12个或者13个人来“光顾”过他，就算是他也有些挺不住了，小穴和后穴都已经红肿不堪。不止安东尼带出来的那些，如果用力压一下他的小腹，还会有不小一泡精液顺势排出。安东尼向来是个话不多的人，就像他以前当雇佣兵杀人时那样，沉默且力量十足。他不喜欢折磨受害者，在床上也是一样的风格，没有其他的古怪爱好，只是用力的摇动身躯，朴实无华的传教士式，九浅一深的节奏。

半藏平时挺喜欢他的，他现在接待的人已经基本固定了，有各种各样的变态，唯独安东尼，就像个传统不知变通的老头，从来都是一样的姿势，甚至可以说是温柔，有时操的开心了甚至还会的照顾他的情绪，将他带上高潮并亲吻他。但半藏今天实在没力气了，他能听见安东尼的喘息声，能听见他阴茎在自己小穴里进进出出的水声，但他什么也看不见，眼前一片模糊，而丢失的视觉并没有使他更加敏感，他的下体几乎已经失去知觉。

他想让这场交媾快点结束，他只想休息一下，于是他努力的收缩小穴，想要回应安东尼，让他快点完事。但是没有结果。不过对安东尼来说，身下的人就算一动不动，操起来还是一如既往的爽快。看起来安东尼不会在短时间内结束，半藏无奈的开始发呆。他已经有段时间没有在接客的时候是这种状态了，在这短短的两个月时间里，他被驯化得不能反抗，学会了讨好这些监狱里的变态们。两个月？半藏愣了一下，已经两个月了吗？他仍然记得第一天进入这座监狱时的情形，仿佛就在昨天——就是在那天坠入了地狱，不见光明，生死不能。

每个进入监狱的人都需要被全方位体检，否则被带进来什么违禁的东西就不好了，当然，全方位的体检包括了私处。半藏下意识的想要逃跑，但是来不及了，还是被检查身体的狱警抓住并被观赏了他隐藏了30多年的秘密。狱警观赏完之后直接把他送到了典狱长的房间，这个人该去男子还是女子监狱不是该他思考的问题，典狱长尤利塞斯是一个残暴且专制的男人，他自然会解决这种小问题。

尤利塞斯是个30多岁的强壮男人，高大的身材，鹰钩鼻和薄唇尤其是阴鸷的眼神，无一不给人强烈的压迫感。不过他第一次看到这个亚洲男人的时候倒是眼前一亮，他真的很漂亮不是吗？“有什么事？”尤利塞斯低沉的问，声音比他眼神还要阴沉。“典狱长大人，这是新来的重刑犯，岛田半藏。这里是他的档案。”狱警递出档案，“他有一点性别上的小问题。”他伏在典狱长耳边窃窃私语。典狱长盯着半藏，右边眉毛挑了一下，点点头，“我会和他好好‘谈谈’的。”狱警识趣的退出房间。

尤利塞斯慢悠悠的阅读完半藏的档案。他看着面前这个严肃又漂亮的男人，轻轻挑了挑下巴，“衣服全部脱掉。”半藏甚至没瞟他一眼，根本没动，典狱长哼了一声，他知道这个人不会轻易屈服，从他的眼神里就能看出来。他走到半藏面前，盯着他，命令道：“脱。”半藏仍然没有行动，尤利塞斯失去耐心，亲自上手开始帮他脱掉衣服。

半藏作为一个前黑道大佬，身手敏捷，抬手对着尤利塞斯的脸就是一个肘击。尤利塞斯没有防备，直接被击中身子歪了下来，半藏虽然被拷住了双手，仍是占了上风，双手抱着尤利塞斯的头，抬膝就怼到了他的脸上。尤利塞斯的鼻子都好像被折断了，鼻血喷涌而出，他后退三步，突然笑出了声！他本来不想这么粗暴的，半藏这样的举动，深深地激怒了他，他握住了腰间的电击枪偷偷地调到了最大。就算半藏曾经受过最顶级的教育，也顶不住调到最高档的电击枪，3秒钟，他就已经躺在地上浑身抽搐口吐白沫。

尤利塞斯抬起脚，军靴踩在他的脸上，用力撵了撵。半藏已经没力气抵抗，他无力的躺在地上，任尤利塞斯施为。尤利塞斯拉起没有骨头一样的“尸体”，把他扔在办公桌上，三两下扒了衣服拉起一条腿，下体就完整的展现在尤利塞斯眼前。竟然有完整的阴茎和女穴，只是看起来比普通的男性和女性都小一号。尤利塞斯拍了拍他的脸，半藏还是没力气反抗，但是意识看起来是清醒的，这让他很满意。

反抗是要付出代价的。尤利塞斯挤入半藏的腿间，解开了自己的裤带。他揪住半藏的头发，强迫他抬起头看着自己被进入。半藏想要抗拒但是实在聚集不了力气，眼睁睁看着这只紫红的巨大阴茎对准自己的女穴。一阵剧痛——是的，这是半藏的第一次，他因为自己身体的缺陷一直很自卑，没碰过任何男性或女性。

他无助的看着，怒涨的龟头在外阴蹭了两下就这样粗暴的被进入，只能感到一股剧痛。他下意识的抗拒，但肌肉痉挛，所能做出的抵抗只有小穴在收缩，这当然没什么用只能让尤利塞斯动作更粗暴的捅入而已，一插到底。第一次，被粗暴对待的小穴是完全承受不住的，抽出来的时候，鲜血就随着阴茎的动作被带了出来。血液给甬道增加了润滑度，抽插的动作顺利了起来。

半藏仍然被强制的抬着头，看着自己的小穴被强奸，他无能为力，未被开发过的甬道里被一次次的进入，一次次的充实，对于他本身就偏小的女穴来说粗大得可怕的阴茎一点不剩的全根进入。“看起来你还是很享受得嘛，一个男人长成这样，还这么紧，你就是天生该被人肏的！”

可怜的小穴被迫流出血液润滑自己，保护自己不被这可怕的凶器灼伤。巨大的肉棒捅到了小穴尽头，可是还在进入，小穴已经被撑得完全张开，没有任何缝隙。尤利塞斯被弹性十足的小穴裹得极为舒服，晃动胯部，一只手掐着半藏的细腰，阴茎用力捣弄，穴口的软肉合着血液和粘液不停的被带进带出。这美景刺激的尤利塞斯血脉喷张，他撕裂了半藏身上劣质的囚服，半藏臌胀远超普通男人大小的奶子跳了出来，随着被干的节奏不停上下晃动，像水球一样波动。于是他放开揪着半藏头发的手，抓住了他的奶子，揉扯出各种神奇的形状。半藏下意识的想逃，但身上仍然没力气，只能把上身拉扯出一个像他自己使用的弓一样漂亮的弧度。尤利塞斯握着半藏的纤腰，一下下往自己的阴茎上撞击，撞得半藏的腰部不停的挺动，几乎挺进最深处的子宫，半藏被干得阴茎半挺，马眼里都流出来粘液。

半藏稍微恢复了一点力气，稍微能发出一点声音，“不……不要”这轻微的抗议并没起到什么作用，尤利塞斯更加兴奋，粗大的阴茎在小穴里更涨大了，两人交合的地方也是一点余地不留，紧紧贴在一起。进出间肉体的撞击声和水声加上半藏蚊子一样的呻吟声逼得尤利塞斯红了眼睛，他不断在小穴深处碾压，穴口被蹂躏到红肿充血，更加敏感，甚至能感觉到阴茎上爆起的青筋。粘液混着血液化作粉红色的液体流过臀部停留在桌子上。

随着他顶入的动作，虽然小穴在抵抗，但穴肉还是不得不回应，美妙的吸吮感让尤利塞斯逐渐失控，他快速抽出再狠狠捅进去，丝毫不因为这是半藏的第一次有任何怜惜，就像想要肏死这个人一样疯狂的抽插。半藏的力气逐渐恢复，“不要……不行……滚……滚出去，混蛋！”甚至想要推开这个在自己身上疯狂运动的男人。但这力气就像抚摸一样，加上自己呼吸急促，脸色渐红，小穴还被一次次顶在正中心，使这咒骂更像是打情骂俏。又被用力的肏了几百下，半藏奶子上，腰上，臀部，都被掐出了青紫色，虽然身体疼痛，但是小穴还是足够湿润，又湿又软又紧致，更有仿佛有一股吸力让尤利塞斯把持不住精关，一个挺身顶到最深处，喷洒出了一大滩滚烫的精液。

就在这个档口，半藏恢复了大半力气，他一个爆起，额头怼在了尤利塞斯的鼻子上，趁着他反应不过来的空一口死死咬在他的肩膀上，瞬间见血，可见用了多大力气。尤利塞斯一边捂着鼻子一边推开半藏，但是没用任何效果，他只能用力掐住半藏的脖子，迫使他窒息松嘴，半藏本来就没有恢复全部力气，几秒钟之后就晕了过去。尤利塞斯把他扔回桌子上，异常愤怒，他的鼻子在短时间内遭受两次打击，几乎肯定已经骨折。

他从未受到过这种耻辱，本来这个人他觉得肏起来很爽想要收编，但是这样的人，不挫挫他的锐气他是不会屈服的。尤利塞斯穿好衣服，一杯冷水泼醒了半藏并叫来狱警，他捏着半藏的下颌：“最后的机会，屈服于我，否则我会让你后悔！”半藏面对这个粗暴的夺走自己初次的人，恶狠狠的把口水吐在他脸上。尤利塞斯现在并不生气，他有办法让这个像猎豹一样骄傲的人屈服。他拿起了电击枪，怼在了半藏小腹，直到他再次倒在地上口吐白沫。

“带去公共牢房，就说是赏给他们的。”他随意挥了挥手。

两个狱警架起半藏的胳膊，拖尸体一样拖着裸体的他往公共牢房走去。这边住的是只判十几年的“轻型罪犯”，一个牢房房间可以住十个左右犯人。当然，这些轻型是相对于监狱其他的重刑犯来说的。半藏的腿没有太多力气，只能半拖在地上，小穴里刚被灌满的精液混合着血液顺着大腿流下来在地上划出一条淫糜的痕迹。半藏被扔到公共牢房时这里一下就安静了，接下来狱警拎起他一条腿向所有人展示他刚刚被使用过的私处“这是典狱长大人赏你们的，你们可以对这个婊子做任何事。”


	2. 第一章

安东尼最后用力抽动几下，射在了最里面，然后趴在他身上喘气。今天的他不知为何有点兴奋，第一次做完并没有满足他，他几乎没软。

安东尼一只手撑在半藏耳边，上半身半压在他身上，半软不硬的阴茎没有抽出来，仍然缓慢抽插着，小穴里的精液被带出了一点，有轻微的失控感，但半藏并没在意，他已经习惯了。

很快安东尼再次硬了起来，他继续他的运动，今天思绪格外混乱的半藏再次昏昏沉沉的陷入半梦半醒之间。那天和今天哪天更惨呢？大概是那天吧？那是坠入地狱的第一天，而今天不过是在炼狱里日常的一天……

 

一群人围了上来，这群罪犯早就已经被无聊的监狱生活逼到快要发疯，突然有一个人被这样送过来，就像水泼进热油一样炸开了锅。这是“玩具”！所有人都有了这样一个概念。

巴伦立刻反应过并伸手戳了一下——他是强奸罪进来的。虽然巴伦荤素不忌，但是他并不强壮，在监狱里不强壮的人可没有资格享受什么。这个性感的亚洲人让他一年只碰过自己右手的阴茎立刻硬了起来。

“任何事吗？”他咽了口口水。“别弄死就行。”说完狱警就退了出去。半藏像一块被扔进虎笼里的新鲜生肉，立刻就被围上来。有几个人还对于这样半男不女的“怪物”不屑一顾，但是更多的是抵不住诱惑的人，更不要说巴伦这样荤素不忌的人，眼里已经快喷出火了。

巴伦是第一个脱裤子的人，真不出人意料。半藏仍处于半昏迷状态，做不出任何反抗。巴伦握住半藏一条腿的腿窝，隐秘在其间的小穴完整的暴露出来，还在向外流着精液，血和淫水的混合体。

巴伦没有多想，他遵循本能，掏出了自己的凶器就插了进去。其他人还在观望，他们怕这是什么陷阱，也许典狱长是要收集他们的罪证让他们永远在监狱不能出去？巴伦不是胆子大，他只是觉得，如果是被这样的美人陷害，那也无所谓了，死就死吧，值了。

这将是个绝望的夜晚，除了巴伦，其他人还在观望，但是不久之后，等他们反应过来，半藏要承受的是十来个人的欲望。而他，今天刚刚破除处子身。

这对他来说简直是地狱般的折磨，第二天早上狱警来接人的时候，半藏整个人几乎都是泡在精液里的，完全昏过去。不仅小穴再次被撕裂，后穴也被粗暴的肏开，也有撕裂的痕迹，入口处都红肿不堪，满身青紫，脖子和手腕上的掐痕尤其显眼，他的腿都不能合拢。

 

又射了一次的安东尼抱着半藏慢慢的晃动，享受余韵，发出满足的叹息声，看起来竟然有一丝温情，如果忽略这是在监狱，而半藏实质上是被强奸这一事实的话。差不多该回自己的牢房了，12点以后不能在半藏的牢房，要给他休息时间，这是监狱里的规定。

安东尼走之前想给半藏一个温柔的吻，他这个人真的很奇怪，分明是一个凶狠的人，却总是在一些小细节体现出自己独有的柔软。但是半藏拒绝，他扭过头，没人亲吻过他的嘴唇——简直太像妓女了，半藏对自己的这点小坚持简直要嘲笑出声。

安东尼耸耸肩，没有坚持，但仍然落了一个轻柔的吻在他额头上，“晚安。”半藏对于任何过来的“客人”都没有好感，就算他温柔，也改变不了他强奸了自己的事实。愤怒吗？回想起坠入地狱的那一天，半藏竟也不太能再感觉到愤怒，甚至当时的愤怒也有点模糊，也许是已经习惯了？或者只是麻木。他抬起胳膊，盖住自己的眼睛，也懒得清理，就这样躺着，任下体的液体慢慢外流，享受这种失控感，任思绪渐渐飘远。

 

他被带到了禁闭室，典狱长特意为他留出的，让他养伤——多讽刺的体贴。

再次见到人已经是三天后了，半藏觉得自己浑身都臭了，内心的怒火燃烧的更加浓烈，禁闭室的墙壁被他用拳头捶出无数拳印。尤利塞斯站在禁闭室门口，反手把门关上，看着眼前这个眼里仍有火光的男人，他知道自己这次驯化还没能成功，但是没关系，他还有办法。

尤利塞斯捏起半藏的下颌，望进他的眼睛。多漂亮的眼睛啊，格外凌厉有神，带点上挑的眼角是亚洲的异域风情，黑的犹如深渊，叫人想要纵身一跃，危险！这双眼睛和主人一样，吸引人的同时也散发着危险的气息，沾染的结局很有可能是死亡。

尤利塞斯心里并没有表面看起来的那么写意，这样危险的气息同样给他巨大的压力，半藏毕竟是前黑帮老大，气场不比他差，手上沾染的鲜血更是比他要多得多。

好在半藏现在势单力薄，全监狱还有那么多狱警，他的武力反抗是没用的，至于心里击溃，那是尤利塞斯的强项，就看发挥了。尤利塞斯稳定一下情绪，“你可以选择，乖乖听我的话，我是个温柔的人。或者，你也可以选择反抗，但我的温柔可是有限的。”尤利塞斯知道半藏不会说什么好话，从他嘲讽的嘴角就看出来了，但是半藏示意他走近的时候他还是过去了。

他低估了半藏的冲动，再次从半藏嘴里挣扎出来的时候耳朵就只剩下半个了，血流如注，他按住伤口，愤怒的吼叫：“拷起来，挂在他的牢房门上！”顿了顿，“脱光！”他看着满脸血迹还在恶狠狠笑——比起笑更像是孤狼呲牙咧嘴的威胁——的半藏，“你很快就要笑不出来了！”

在医疗室尤利塞斯的耳朵很快又被缝合了。典狱长再次冷静下来之后，其实并不多生气，反而有些高兴。一个人如果过于冷静，是无法击破的，冲动说明还有情绪，而情绪，就是人类的弱点。驯服的机会已经出现，代价是耳朵受伤，那还是挺值的。

一切完成之后监狱里已经熄灯了，典狱长想起了他的猎物，还被挂在牢房的门口，他决定再去施加点压力。

半藏被赤身裸体的挂在牢房门口，双手被拷在牢房门口最高的栏杆上，双臂向上伸直，只能踮起脚尖够到地面，就这样维持这个姿势一天了，他确实已经失去笑意，好在骨气还在，仍像野兽一样发出低沉的威胁。

尤利塞斯得意的扬起嘴角，抽出警棍，抬起半藏的下巴，“看来我好像不需要问，你还是不长记性啊！既然如此，别怪我不给你机会咯！”他叫过狱警，抬起半藏的两条腿，隐秘其间的肉穴都露出了面容，半藏眼底闪过一丝慌乱，这可没有逃过尤利塞斯的眼睛，他更得意了。

警棍沿着下巴划过喉结，乳房，腹肌，阴茎，停留在小穴入口处，轻轻蹭着外阴。这种行为可以加深猎物的恐惧感，他果然看到半藏眼里深藏的慌乱又加深了一点，但他不打算放过他。尤利塞斯略微前倾，在半藏耳边轻声说道：“我能嗅出你的恐惧。”随着这句话，警棍毫不留情的捅入小穴，一插到底！

半藏发出了一声惨叫，他之前下体受的伤还没有完全恢复，阴道再一次被撕裂，好在之前阴道瓣已经被撕坏，这次只是阴道壁被划伤，流的血不如上一次多。

尤利塞斯拿出准备好的绳子，把警棍余留在外面的尾部拴好，另一头系在半藏腰上，这样固定好保证警棍不会滑出来，他弹了弹警棍尾部，满意的看到半藏抽搐一下。

这里是这一层监狱的拐角处，是最里面的位置，一般是不会有犯人向这边走，所以白天虽然也有人看到了有一个人被挂在牢房门口，也只是以为这是典狱长又使出的惩罚犯人的新招数，并不了解详情。

尤利塞斯示意狱警把半藏放下，看着他双腿颤抖，勉强够到地面，鲜血从腿缝间流下，再次挑起半藏的下巴，现在猎物已经没有那样的锐气了。他仍在愤怒，但是已不再拥有锐气。

再加点筹码吧，尤利塞斯感觉胜利在即。他声音低沉：“这里是监狱拐角，我只能保证今天没人过来，也许明天就会有犯人知道你到底是怎么回事，像你这样勾引男人的骚货，我可拦不住那些重刑犯死刑犯啊！也许，你还记得三天前在轻型牢房发生的事情？”半藏慌乱了。

失去锐气的慌乱，夹杂着血腥气，虽然他脸上仍然没什么表情，但这样甜美的味道还是不容被忽视。尤利塞斯打了个哈欠，抬手拍了拍半藏的脸，“好好享受吧，明天是你最后的机会。”

这里只是监狱的拐角，离着真正住人的牢房并不远。昨晚半藏的惨叫就已经够吸引人了，早餐时间所有人出来的时候，每个人都在好奇的像这个拐角看过来。所幸有狱警拦着，没人能真的过来，但是这层的所有人都模模糊糊的看到了一个被插着警棍的裸体男人挂在牢房门口。

所有犯人都去吃早饭放风的空档，尤利塞斯再次过来查看他的猎物。半藏已经熬到了一个临界点，他脸色苍白，嘴唇青紫，手腕更是早被磨破，下体流出的血液已经干涸，映衬在白皙的大腿上格外色情。

“杀了我。”半藏声音嘶哑，“杀了我！杀了我！！”他突然叫喊起来，双眼血红，“否则我总有一天会杀了你！！！”一个耳光扇在半藏脸上，立刻有一大片红肿起来，这种挫败感打击了尤利塞斯，他不怕死吗？他没有弱点了吗？“如你所愿。”尤利塞斯愤怒极了，“把他送给康奈尔·拉文。”


	3. 第三章

（额外申明：本段涉及重型角色伤害！！！不可恢复！！！残疾！！！食人！！！完全畜生行为！！！接受不了请千万不要点！！！！！）

狱警把半藏扔到康奈尔·拉文的单独监禁房间，扔下一句“这是典狱长送给你的whore”就仓皇的走掉了。没有人类不害怕康奈尔，他是最臭名昭著的变态连环杀人犯，每个死者的内脏都消失了，身上都有地方被用刀雕刻出玫瑰形的伤口，而且生前受到过极大的虐待，男女受害者都有。

他喜欢人类的味道，尤其是充满恐惧的内脏，用黄油煎一下，有种独特的苦味和肉香，那比最强力的迷幻剂还要让人上瘾，所以他总是要带给人最深的恐惧再摘走他们的内脏去享用。

他善于玩弄人心且智商超高，有着英俊的面貌和善良的笑容，最亮眼的金发和通透的碧眼，这些是他最好的伪装。现在他就蹲在躺倒在地的半藏身边，睁着无辜的大眼睛关心他：“嘿，你还好吗？典狱长实在太过分了，他怎么可以这样对待美人！”

他伸出手想扶一下半藏，半藏却吓得爬开几步，他现在感到了恐惧，真实的恐惧，这个人，不对！半藏不是没杀过人，他曾经铁腕统治岛田家，亲手处决过的人可能就有十几个，几乎血洗原来不听话的元老团。但是面前这个微笑着，看起来完全无害的英俊男人，却散发着比他更可怕的气息，而且还如此年轻，看起来不超过30岁！

康奈尔并没有生气，咋了一下舌：“噢～真是敏锐！别怕，我不会怎么样你的。”半藏才不会相信他，但是牢房就这么小，而且他还被铐住双手，更不要说被挂在牢房门口的一天一夜让他体力流失严重。

他颤抖着想爬起来，腿间的警棍还随着动作在小穴里搅动，甚至戳到宫口导致腹部一酸，他又差点腿软的倒回地上。

康奈尔已经走到他身边，在他要倒地的一瞬间扶住他，半强制的把他推到了床上，拿刀割开绑在他腰上的绳子，轻轻的抽出了插在小穴里的警棍。

能在监狱里光明正大持刀的犯人只有康奈尔一个，他有全套的手术刀止血钳缝合针之类的东西，这是他被抓时供出尸体位置的时候和警方做的交易，好在这个人一直是最高等级的单独监禁，他并没有机会真正使用这些，直到今天。

冰冷的手术刀背划过半藏的腰部，他汗毛倒竖，但是面对这种真正的变态他不能破口大骂，否则天知道他会做出来什么事情！康奈尔笑了起来：“噢，小兔子，你害怕的样子真可爱！你挑起我的兴趣啦！”

半藏在颤抖，这大概是人类面对极端危险时的统一反应吧。“喔，你都臭啦！”康奈尔像对待心爱的玩具一样，细心又兴奋，“我来帮你清理一下吧！”他找出了酒精，倒在纱布上，为半藏从头到脚清理了一遍，冰冷的酒精更带走他身上所剩不多的热量，他脸色更差了，皮肤青白，嘴唇也是白的不见血色。

“看看你，更像小白兔了！”康奈尔开心极了，“接下来我们做些什么呢？”他拍了拍手，眼里亮的像有星星在闪动：“我知道啦！你看你外面长得这么好看，里面呢？是不是一样漂亮？”半藏还没有反应过来这句话到底是什么意思，就觉得手臂上被扎了一针，接着就失去了意识。

灯光如此晃眼，景象飘忽不定，意识像是深陷沼泽挣扎不出，身体完全动弹不得，好像有人在说话：“……xing，你清醒才更有意思，算起来时间差不多啦，好好感受哦～”

疼痛延迟袭来，像被人开膛破肚一样的疼痛，不对，这就是腹部被剖开的疼痛！不那么疼只是被麻药抵消了一部分！意识逐渐清醒，但身体仍然动弹不得，眼前仍是模糊的，一股冷意袭来，仿佛内脏都被冻结，恐惧支配了一切，半藏想要挣扎，想要发声，但是没有任何结果。

“哦，小兔子，你的内脏和你的外表一样美丽！我喜欢你的肝脏，颜色真漂亮！还有胰脏，看起来真健康！味道一定好极了！”有什么红色的东西飘来眼前，停在眼前：“看，多么漂亮！它是我的啦！”又飘走了。上天是仁慈的，半藏的清醒没能持续多久，意识就又完全陷回了沼泽，不用再承受这种恐惧。

再次醒来之后，他发现自己已经躺在牢房的床上，旁边有人在安静的看书，是康奈尔！那么，不是梦了？“你，你做了什么？”半藏颤抖着问。他是恶魔！超出人类范畴的恶使前黑帮老大也不由得瑟缩。“嘿，你醒啦！不用担心，我缝合的相当漂亮，药也是用的最好的，有几天你就能恢复啦！哦对啦，快看！”他放下书，像个献宝的小孩一样端起了旁边桌子上的盘子，“这是你的肝脏，这是你的胰脏！它们实在是太漂亮啦！我没忍住，偷拿了一部分。要不要分你一点？”

盘子上鲜红的生肉……是……我的内脏？这个认知使得半藏的意识仿佛又要飘散，他张了张嘴，却没能发出任何声音，他下意识的想要挪动身体，但却发现自己双手仍被铐住，被绑在床头。他的眼神终于失去神采，被恐惧支配。

“不，不不……”他喏嗫着，回想起腹部被剖开的恐惧。

“shh，shhhhhhhh……”康奈尔伸手按住他的额头，盖住他的眼睛，感受着睫毛颤抖的蹭着掌心。

“我们还有很多时间，还有很多花样可以玩，不要急。”等半藏情绪稳定以后，他松开手又端起盘子，叉起一块内脏，“我听说日本人喜欢吃生的，你要来点吗？”他把生肉送进嘴里，在半藏再次崩溃前给他注入了镇定剂，嘴里还在咀嚼并嘟囔，“生肉真的不太好吃，还是要用黄油煎一下呢，带点苦味是最棒的！”

这里是地狱。半藏很少有清醒的时候，他用为数不多的清醒时间得出了这样的结论。每次长时间的沉睡清醒之后，他身上都会有点变化。

那个魔鬼告诉他，它摘除了他的睾丸并吃掉了，它觉得那东西对他来说没什么用；还有指甲，他的手指实在太美丽，魔鬼决定把指甲留下来当作收藏；魔鬼喜欢他的乳头，但是再大一点就好了，于是他被打上了乳钉；还有舌钉；他还失去了漂亮的小腿……这次半藏醒过来，魔鬼又凑了过来，仍然顶着那张无害的脸，它凑过来亲了亲半藏的唇。

“小白兔，你实在太漂亮啦！我真的要爱上你了！”半藏仿佛听不到它的声音，恐惧到麻木。这种清醒着一点点被吃掉的恐惧让他已经失去了求生欲，他现在只想求一个痛快。

“你的小腿我认真的吃完了，他们真是美味又漂亮！”康奈尔语调高昂的说，“接下来我们干点什么呢？”它英俊的脸上完全没有任何恶意，甚至有点雀跃，“对啦，摘除内脏时候留下的刀口已经结痂，但那和你的皮肤太不相称，所以我决定把缝合伤疤当做玫瑰花茎，在上面刻一朵玫瑰！”它说话间就已经拿好了手术刀，熟练的动起手来。“嘿，小白兔，我是不是没和你说过，我之前被称为玫瑰怪物呢，monster of rose，但我不喜欢怪物这个词，”它撅起嘴唇，略带撒娇，“听起来一点都不优雅！如果是玫瑰杀手就好啦，多浪漫！我可是带着玫瑰杀人的！嘿，别乱动！”它伸手按住半藏的胸膛，这次他没打麻药，半藏疼的承受不了终于开始挣扎起来。

“别乱动！这是最后的雕刻啦，是餐前最后的点缀懂吗？你剩下的部位我会好好食用的，你想让我先吃哪里？“康奈尔自说自话，脸上的表情又极尽温柔，与它手上正在干的变态事情形成鲜明的对比。

半藏奇异的安定下来，他不再挣扎：“杀了我吧，给我个痛快，随便你。”康奈尔才不在意他的回答，没了半藏的挣扎，它很快就雕完了，一朵美丽的玫瑰在胸腹间盛开，血液流淌其间竟让玫瑰像真的盛开了一样。

“太美了，太美丽了！实在太适合你了！原谅我的激动，这简直是一件完美的艺术品！”这个魔鬼高声的叫着，激动的快要不能呼吸，它解开裤带，分开半藏残余的两条大腿，尿在了他小腹和下体处。康奈尔有功能性勃起障碍，每次一激动它就想要尿出来，像公狗圈地盘一样，这对于它来说和射精是同样的快感，之前为半藏做那些手术的时候，它就已经在他身上尿过了。半藏已经失去了所有回应，只是安静的等待这个魔鬼性趣过去以后死亡的降临。

地狱时光不会那么快就结束，否则便失去了地狱的意义。就在折磨即将结束的时候，尤利塞斯又把他接了出来，至于背后和康奈尔达成了什么协议，就没人知道了。

昏迷的半藏被送往医疗室，由文森特医生接手。文森特是监狱里最受欢迎的人，他不会放弃任何一个人，每个受伤的人他都会尽力救治，真正意义上的白衣天使悲天悯人。

半藏再次睁开眼睛的时候更加绝望了，还没死，还能睁开眼，他失望极了。

文森特再进来的时候，看到的就是这样的情景：一个漂亮的男人安静的躺在病床上，眼睛里的光已经完全消失，比起人更像一个残缺的布偶。他已经失去了生的希望，虽然身体是完全健康的（除了有残缺部位）但心灵几乎已经没救了。

文森特静静的伫立在病床边观察了很久，半藏在这段时间里是完全不动的，除了呼吸就完全像一具尸体了。就这样不管他，他一定会死掉，文森特得出了这样的结论。他将半藏的病床上半部分抬起，坐在椅子上，与他面对面。就算这样，半藏仍是一动不动，任人摆布。

文森特想了想，决定开门见山：“Genji真的死了吗？”残缺的布偶终于有了反应，眼里仍是没有光，但终于肯抬起头正视眼前的这个“白衣天使”。“你昏迷的时候一直在喊他，我想，他一定对你很重要，于是就去查了查，岛田家的资料还是很容易找到的。他是你的亲生弟弟吧？”文森特顿了顿，他看到半藏好像皱了皱眉，但是实在太快了，动作一闪而过，快到他以为是幻觉。

“他20多岁之后就突然没了任何消息，但是也没人找他，没人报失踪。我想，你一定知道他的下落吧？那么，他还活着吗？”“Gen…ji……”半藏无意识的重复了一下这个名字。

文森特并没有把握，也许Genji早就死了，半藏只是感应到自己快要死了才一直呼唤他的名字，但如果他没死，那就是半藏活下去的希望！没有人，没有人能在他手里死掉！人只要有一丝求生欲就要活下去！没有求生欲就强行刺激出求生欲！

“活着……”文森特实在不知道半藏是下意识的重复他的话还是真的承认了源氏还活着，他只能抱着希望赌一把：“源氏还活着啊！你不想再见见他吗？你不想当面道歉吗？你就这样轻易的死掉对得起还活着的Genji吗？”杀人诛心，有时候想让人活下来也要打一支强心剂，但是这强心剂有多疼，就只有被注入的本人知道了。

半藏心里的惊涛骇浪完全不像脸上的那样木然，Genji这个名字像核弹一样在他心里爆炸了，他刻意藏在心里伤口被硬生生扯出，血淋淋的展示在他面前。

他仿佛置身一片血光，思绪极乱，记忆翻涌，回忆像走马灯一样无序的在眼前乱晃，小时候欢快的记忆，两人之间的暧昧，他所背负的压力，互相的背叛，刀尖捅进肉体的撕裂声，最后的画面定格在那个前一段时间突然出现的半机械人身上。

他摘下面罩，那是源氏的脸。

源氏还没死，他还活着，只是以这样半机械人的状态，源氏已经不像人了啊！他多么骄傲啊！他曾是那样意气风发的少年，永远有着自己身上没有欢脱阳光……是他害源氏变成了现在的模样，是他的错！

仇恨，爱意，愧疚，太多的情绪掺杂在一起，唤醒了他，这感情太过强烈，将他从自我保护的封闭状态生硬地拉出来，并对着他的胃恶狠狠的来了一拳，他胃里一阵翻涌，趴在床边吐了出来。

这几天康奈尔喂给他的一直都是流食，他也没什么可吐的，但是胆汁随着胃液逆流而上，他满脸鼻涕眼泪，狼狈不堪。文森特轻拍他的后背，为半藏递上水和纸巾，他不在乎这样做对不对，他只在乎结果，而现在看起来，结果是没有问题的。

文森特放半藏自己在病房里冷静一下，他现在已经不用再担心半藏失去生的意志了，他重新激活了他，半藏的神经再次回到了活着的状态，虽然这对半藏来说并不是一件好事。他一直以来对源氏的感情就太过复杂，只是一路走来事情堆积在一起，命运推着两人走到这种地步而已。

半藏突然被送进监狱，这短短的几周时间经历的这些非人的折磨，让他自己的心灵选择自闭来保护自己。但是文森特为了让他活下去不顾他的状况强力的把他从保护层撕扯出来，让他现在直接陷入了崩溃状态。

半藏掀开被子，看见的是膝盖下面空荡荡的一片，他安静了一瞬，接着发出了惨叫，被一点点切片的恐惧再次侵袭了他，而这次却不能再陷入自我保护。

他突然喘不过气，痛苦的抓挠自己的双臂，把自己抱成一团，分明没有小腿了却仍然在剧痛。心脏也被攥紧，仿佛有人有人从背后徒手抽出了他的脊椎。他把手边一切能扔的东西全都扔开，揪住床单用尽全力的吼叫，那已经不是人类能发出的声音。

文森特在监控室看着这一切，他知道，自己成功了，半藏会活下去的——哪怕他再次回到地狱，成为监狱里的玩具。是的，尤利塞斯又了更好的决定，最近监狱动荡不安，他嗅到了某种味道，犯人们需要安慰剂，而他，需要时间来巩固自己的地位，半藏，听话的半藏，作为安慰剂，再适合不过了。


	4. 第四章

尤利塞斯出现在半藏的病房，坐在床上发呆的半藏立刻瑟缩的颤抖。他在害怕，是活人能感受到的害怕，不是视死如归的恐惧。尤利塞斯得意极了，他知道自己成功了。他走到床边，抚摸半藏残缺的大腿，满意的笑了，真漂亮，这杰作有一半是他的功劳。

他喜欢这样听话的小宠物，他不在乎宠物到底是因为什么听话，只要达到目的就可以。半藏想蜷缩起两条腿，可惜没了小腿之后这样简单的动作都很难完成，他绝望的伸展着两条大腿，艰难的用手支撑身体，想挪动到更远的地方，但是床只有这么大的面积，他又能跑到哪里去呢。

尤利塞斯的手沿着半藏的大腿向上慢慢滑动，像是在弹奏一曲优雅的钢琴曲，曲终的时候，他终于把手插进两条腿缝中间，握住了半藏软塌塌的性器。他恶意的拉起那条软肉，查看下面残缺的部位。

手术很成功，多余的东西也已经被移除，这样，一直藏在阴茎和睾丸中心的半个阴蒂露出了真面目，剩下的半个藏在阴茎根部的肉里。不过半个能露出来已经很成功了，睾丸被移除意味着他被半阉割，以后男性的性欲会减少很多，现在阴蒂又露出来，他会有什么样的表现，尤利塞斯真的很好奇。

他随意揉捏着那条软肉，手感很棒，并且没有勃起的迹象。接着，他用手指捻动阴茎下方半露出来的小肉粒，半藏仿佛触电一般抽动了一下，这种陌生的快感使他害怕。他艰难的想要并拢双腿并离尤利塞斯远一点，这太难了，尤其是在尤利塞斯掌握了他那条软肉的时候。

尤利塞斯轻轻一推，半藏就倒在床上，无助的想要夹紧双腿，阴茎被人握在手里，显得异常脆弱。这太有意思了，尤利塞斯甚至忽视掉自己的阴茎已经硬起，他继续揉捏着半藏新露出来的小豆豆，看他无力的挣扎，很快他手上就濡湿了一片。

半藏的呼吸逐渐加重，他双眼迷离，想要推开尤利塞斯的双手却被这陌生但异常强烈的快感夺走力气。他能感觉到小穴在收缩在渴望，也在不停流出淫液，这种失控感让他更加疯狂，夹紧双腿扭动腰肢，像个饥渴的荡妇，只要有人能满足他，对他做什么都可以。

快感积累到一定程度，尤利塞斯分出两根手指插进小穴，能感觉到小穴在不停吸吮，他加重了刺激的力道，揉捏的同时还在刺激阴道里的敏感部位，持续了几分钟后就有一股热流随着呻吟喷到他手指上。半藏人生中第一次潮喷，就这样射在他手里，滑腻的液体顺着会阴流进臀缝，连带后穴入口都粘腻起来。

尤利塞斯忍耐不住，站在床边解开裤带，将半藏拖到床沿，打开他的双腿，扶着自己的阴茎径直插入还在不断收缩的小穴，粉嫩的穴肉被肉刃撑开，像一张小嘴在舔舐吸吮，热烈地欢迎他的进入。

半藏的阴毛早在做手术的时候就已经被清理掉，以至于下面光溜溜的，嫩白如同含苞的少女，而粉红的穴口被阴茎带入带出，显得格外淫靡。两片露在外面的小巧软肉已经被摩擦到充血，颤巍巍的包裹着粗大的凶器，任它在里面横冲直撞地行凶，更像一张勉强张开的小嘴了。

尤利塞斯捏住半藏的细腰——这腰细的不像男性，尤利塞斯暗搓搓的想，不过他现在本来就不能算是男性了吧？——很适合扶住的地方，纤细但是有力，这样撞击起来会更加方便，随着撞击的动作，半藏手术过后越发涨大的乳房也随着动作上下波动，像两坨乳白色的布丁格外有弹性，不是女性那样的柔软，但是晃动起来别有一番滋味，尤其是上面还有康奈尔加上的两个乳环，随着乳尖的跳动乳环也上下翻飞，格外诱人。

尤利塞斯拎起半藏的那条软肉，放在手中把玩，他想要挣扎，但却只能扭动腰肢，比起挣扎，看起来更像是欲求不满的要求更多，这只能让阴茎更多方位的捅穿自己而已。被刺激的半粒阴蒂挺立，更像是一粒殷红的肉果待人采撷，小穴化成一滩温水，湿漉漉的含着阴茎求欢，阴蒂上传来的快感使得小穴再次不自觉的抽搐起来。他用力掐捏几下那枚挺立的肉豆，半藏整个人都绷紧颤抖，双腿夹紧，阴道剧烈的收缩，一泡热烫的液体浇在了体内的龟头上。

尤利塞斯阴茎上青筋暴起，撑的穴口一点缝隙都没有，他用力耸动几下，射在甬道深处，抽出来的时候甚至听见了啵一声，阴茎还在被紧紧的吸着，想要榨出更多精液，小穴被撑开不能合拢，穴口还在不自觉的吞吐，白色的液体顺着会阴流下进入臀缝。

尤利塞斯满足的叹息，真是极品，比普通女性更窄紧的小穴吸得人恨不得埋在里面再也不出来，再这样下去，要不是他死在半藏肚皮上，要不是半藏被他操死，没其他选项。他啧的咂了一下舌，真是可惜，最近监狱内部风云动荡，他实在需要有什么东西来安抚监狱里那些暴徒们躁动不安的情绪，只能利益最大化，让半藏成为狱妓了。

半藏是被驾着胳膊抬到自己的牢房的，尤利塞斯倒是为他定做了机械假肢，但是还需要一段时间才能安装，事实上就算有了假肢他也不想为他安装，就这样残废不能反抗的脆弱状态实在太性感了，像一件破损的艺术品，所有人都会想要蹂躏他一下。尤利塞斯好心的为他穿上整套衣服才抬去牢房的，但走在路上的时候，小穴里残留的白浊和淫液把裤裆完全洇湿，顺着裤管流下，就像尿了裤子一样。

他被扔回尤利塞斯特意留下的拐角的牢房，小小的一间，设备倒是很齐全，各种玩具，套套和润滑之类的东西摆满了床头，甚至还有特制的帘子挡住没资格进入的人刺探的视线——是的，不是所有人都有资格。监狱里的人太多了，真要是完全开放，半藏恐怕撑不过一周，他只允许那些在监狱里有明确势力的头目进入，所以，再过一段时间，他相信总会有色欲熏心的人愿意分裂势力只为操半藏一回。

他甚至好心的让半藏休息一天，虽然对他来说时间紧迫。他站在床边，想最后警告半藏一句，却突然发现瑟缩在角落里的人臀部下方洇出一片血迹。难道是刚刚用力过度被操坏了？尤利塞斯慌忙叫来了文森特，他可不想刚调教好的小玩具就这样坏掉，还有很大用处呢！

文森特虽然迷惑，但还是很快找出了原因。他从阴道里抽出手指，摘下了医用手套，笑着对典狱长说：“不用担心，只是月经而已，可能是卵巢发育的不太完善，时间不是很准确。身体没坏，器官还可以正常使用。”尤利塞斯松了一口气，派人去女监购买棉条，又大方的给半藏多两天休息时间，安心地走了。

半藏安静地躺在床上，棉条就放在身边，他没去管，任由血液冲刷甬道，带出里面的浊液，这让他觉得身体好像能变干净些，心情奇异的变好了。事实上就算他真的想换，哪怕马桶近在咫尺，缺失的两条小腿也会将他困在床上，动弹不得。尤利塞斯接到消息的时候也有点头疼，只能叫了一个狱警去为他换棉条，总不能这样任由血流一床吧？

狱警丹尼尔接到这个任务的时候很兴奋。对于别人来说，可能有些恶心，但对于他来说，这是个无比令人兴奋的任务。他有一个特殊的癖好——浴血奋战，字面上的意义。他喜欢操月经期间的女人，血腥味儿使他兴奋。

很少有妓女愿意在月经期间接待客人，他只能买作假的血药，塞入妓女的阴道，伪装成是妓女在来月经。但这些都是假的，当然不如真正来月经的女人令他兴奋。虽然现在面对的是一个双性人并不是真正的女人，但半藏在来月经这件事就已经让他硬得快要撑破裤裆了。

半藏虚弱的躺在床上，血液带走了他阴道内的浊液，也带走了他的力气。所以他看着丹尼尔，却没有任何力气阻挡发生在他身上的暴行。丹尼尔分开他的大腿，本来只是细细顺着臀缝下的血液，一下子喷涌而出，染红了一大片床单。

“是典狱长来让我帮你换棉条的，他不喜欢看到满是血迹的床单。但我什么都没做，你就已经把床单弄脏了，看来得给你一点惩罚。”他说着解开了自己的硬质皮带，掏出已经完全硬挺青筋缠绕的凶器怼在穴口。血液使得阴道内极为润滑，丹尼尔不需要任何预热动作，就可以顺利插入。

他像一只被血腥味儿刺激到的野兽，面目狰狞的展露自己的獠牙。半藏鼓起勇气想反抗一下，他抬起胳膊，试着推了推丹尼尔的胸膛，当然没有任何作用，他轻易的放弃了抵抗。与其无用的挣扎，不如敞开身体，让这场暴行早点结束。

虽然没有前戏，但这倒不像第一次被尤利塞斯强奸那样，身体仿佛从中间被劈开，阴道被撕裂。润滑的小穴轻易地接纳了丹尼尔的阴茎，便于他随意抽插。但疼痛不在阴道，而却出现在小腹。他感觉自己化身成为一个人肉沙包，被人不停地用拳头怼在小腹，一拳接一拳，没有停息。这种拳拳到肉的钝痛，让他痛苦地呻吟出声，而宫颈口被顶弄的酸痛更让他痛上加痛，小腹都在抽插。

半藏像一只被叼在猎豹口中但还在挣扎的猎物，血腥和呻吟只能引得猛兽更加兴奋。丹尼尔瞪大了眼睛，血丝在他白眼球上蔓延。他的呼吸粗重，笑容扭曲，咧开的嘴角里露出犬齿，更像一头猛兽了。

像猎物绝望的等待野兽失去兴趣后将自己的喉管咬断，半藏将头扭向一边，痛苦的等待丹尼尔完事。但丹尼尔阴茎的硬度告诉他，这场折磨才刚开始不久。血液流的更多了，房间里已经充满了血腥味，抽插间溅的床单上满是血点，狼藉得像是猎物被撕咬的现场。

这场性爱没有给半藏带来任何快感，他皱着眉头隐忍，连小穴都在抗拒丹尼尔的入侵。宫口因为需要往外排血并不如平时紧闭，而阴茎趁机不停在里面顶弄，使得宫口开的更大。血液像是被操到高潮的女人的淫液那样源源不断浇烫在龟头上，给丹尼尔带来极致的快感。

只是这热流带着血腥味而已。但血腥味刺激得丹尼尔愈发兴奋，公狗腰疯狂挺动，穴口的软肉来不及塞回去就又翻出来。血沫在两人交合的地方滑落，比起做爱，这更像一场捕猎与屠杀。丹尼尔射的时候紧紧掐住半藏的脖子——半藏甚至以为自己会死在这里——顶到最里面，轻易的射在子宫里。不过精液在里面留不住，血液很快将它们冲刷出来。

直到在他身上射了三次，丹尼尔才完全尽兴，这场掺杂着血腥的交媾才算结束。丹尼尔餮足的退出他的身体，像一只饱餐过后的野兽。他撤走了染血的床单，为半藏换上了棉条，轻轻拍了拍他的脸，对他说道：“这几天不会有人打扰我们的，我会每天都过来喂饱你。”终于心满意足的走了。

事实上，对于半藏来说，这几天反而是轻松的，因为他只需要承受丹尼尔一人，这对于未来的他来说简直就像是度假。然而轻松的日子很快就过去了，月经结束后丹尼尔对他暂时的失去了兴趣。现在他马上要开始发挥自己的作用，成为优质的维稳的工具了。


	5. 第五章

假期结束了。让半藏意识到这一点的是埃德加的到来。

埃德加是监狱里所有黑人的头领。说是所有也不太正确，因为不是所有人都有资格直接投靠在他手下的。他体格极为强壮，行事诡秘，一直以来掌控监狱里很大一部分关于违禁品的交易和几乎所有情报。能投靠在他手下的是些有很强实力的孤狼，或者自己本身就是头目，他可以说是囚犯里的高层。

半藏被带到监狱的那天起，埃德加就从典狱长那里收到了消息，他一直在等，直到今天半藏被正式解禁，他会是第一个去享用的人。但不知道为什么，埃德加几次过来都只看了半藏一眼却又离开，一直等到了傍晚。

半藏所有的饮食都有专门的狱警送过来。但是他实在没什么胃口，而且送来的也是没什么味道的特制流食，一整天下来三顿饭吃的都不多，勉强维持在一个饿不死的饭量。晚餐过后又等了一段时间，还是没有人过来，半藏甚至以为自己逃过一劫。

有人推门而入的时候，半藏紧张得身体都绷紧了，但是很快又放松了，毕竟紧张也没什么用，难道他还能临时长出两只翅膀逃跑不成？他甚至快被自己的幽默逗笑。

埃德加坐在半藏身边，直接伸手摸了摸他的小腹。半藏莫名其妙又带点警惕的看着他。埃德加终于显现出微笑，向半藏打了个招呼。“嗨，我叫埃德加，记住这个名字。”他的手仍然在轻轻按揉半藏的小腹，半藏的注意力完全被这只手勾走，他并没回应埃德加。埃德加没有在意，他继续散发“善意”，手上稍微用了点力道：“我给你带了喝的，咖啡和果汁。”

半藏面对这样的“善意”，有点受到惊吓，他安静了几秒，小声的抗拒道：“我不喜欢喝咖啡或果汁。”埃德加笑出了声：“不不不，这可不是选择，宝贝。”虽然口中叫着宝贝，却并没有珍爱的意思，强硬的逼迫半藏喝下了所有他带来的饮品。可真是不少，半藏喝完之后胃里鼓涨涨的。而埃德加还没有停止他抚摸的动作，甚至开始轻轻按压胃部。

效果要过一会儿才能显现出来，半藏不安的动了动身体，他略带烦躁：“你到底想要干什么？”埃德加并未回答，只是用力按压了一下小腹，半藏小腹瞬间绷起，他腰肢扭动，腿根夹紧并摩擦，紧紧攥住床单。埃德加非常满意自己造成的结果，现在才回答：“很快你就知道了。”他掏出阴茎，尝试让半藏含住，但是半藏看到的一瞬间就已经吓坏了，他疯狂的摇着头向后退去。

埃德加1米9的身高，将近200磅的体重，浑身肌肉给人极大的压迫感。但不止这些，或许是有点人种优势，接近25厘米的阴茎，单手握不过来，现在正半勃着的炫耀自己的存在感，青筋缠绕在柱身，让整条肉棍看起来尤为狰狞。这样的东西足可以成为凶器了，别说塞进阴道，塞进嘴里都会噎死人，会出人命的！

埃德加是很有耐心的人，他并没有强迫半藏接受。他只是拿起床头柜上的润滑，仔细的为半藏两个穴口都进行开拓，并在期间忽视了他无数挣扎。半藏确实是拼命在挣扎，这25厘米，让他真的感觉到了生命危险。会死的，一定会死的！虽然失去小腿让他的挣扎力度减小很多，起不到太大作用，但不断挥动的双臂还是给埃德加造成不小的困扰。他不得不用上了床头的工具，一副玩具手铐，把半藏的双手固定在床栏上。

半藏仍在绝望的挣扎，好像这样能给他微不足道的安全感，虽然这些小挣扎被埃德一只按在小腹的手就压制了。埃德加用了大量的润滑液，半藏的叫声从惊恐转向迷离，呻吟渐起。在埃德加手指的抚弄下，他控制不住自己本能的生理反应，小穴拼命分泌粘液，甚至连一直没反应的阴茎也稍微有点变硬。想要被操，想要被填满！小穴抽搐着叫嚣。

埃德加生硬的分开半藏的双腿，将自己挤在腿根处。他扶着硬挺的阴茎怼在入口处，一只手仍按着半藏小腹。“你挣不挣扎我都要肏你，你倒不如放松点，否则最后受伤的还是你。”埃德加悠然地说。半藏终于安静下来，将头扭向一边，双眼禁闭浑身颤抖，仿佛在等待最终审判。这根阴茎尺寸实在过大，光龟头就有鸡蛋大小，半藏已经尽力在放松，但是被插入的一瞬间他还是惨叫出声。

半藏像是一条被抛在岸上的鱼，奋力扭动身躯，想要逃离，却被埃德加死死掐住腰。他只能深呼吸尽力放松自己，第一次开苞时都没有这么疼的！是不是又被撕裂了？本就比正常人更窄的小穴真的能容下这么粗壮的巨物吗？半藏急速的喘息，尽力放松自己，埃德加说得对，其实反不反抗都会被肏，还不如放松一点少受点伤。

埃德加给他足够多的时间用来适应，当小穴终于能接受了才缓慢的继续挤进去，半藏的嗓音被逼迫到颤抖。比常人更窄的甬道被无比粗长的阴茎慢慢顶开，爆起的青筋摩擦着嫩肉，将所有褶皱全部撑开，轻松顶到宫口，甚至只是插进去多一半，并没有全部吞下。埃德加在里面轻轻撵磨两下又抽出一半，再次缓慢而坚定的顶入。小穴勉强容纳如此巨物，竟然没有撑破，令两人都有点诧异，人体的极限果然不容小觑。

柔嫩的穴口被撑成圆形，粗黑的阴茎映衬得小小的外阴格外白皙柔嫩。不知为何，被清理干净阴毛以后，这里就不再生长毛发，所以，小穴是如何被肏的展示的清清楚楚。这样的视觉刺激让埃德加眯了眯眼，阴茎更涨大一圈，让半藏的喘息里夹杂起断断续续的哼唧声。

埃德加轻轻晃了晃腰，小穴虽然已经绷紧到极致，但却好像已经适应，能安全接纳了。他不再压制，轻轻顶到最深处后又快速抽出，然后猛地捣进去，半藏被这样突如其来的动作袭击，高亢的呻吟被逼出口，附近的几间牢房都能听到。被这样的巨物塞满，只要轻轻捅两下，半藏就能像个高中的小女孩儿一样轻易的高潮，更不要说这样猛烈的动作。

巨大的龟头轻松捅到宫口处，稍微往外抽了一点，便又顶进去。本来闭合的宫口似是开苞那样被捅开，整个龟头都随着顶弄撞进宫口。粗长的阴茎每次顶入都会进到一个比之前更深的地方，敏感的穴肉挤压舔吮着它，还在不停收缩，半藏已经控制不住呻吟了，半层楼都能听见他淫荡的叫声。  
“哇哦，你真的很喜欢我的鸡巴是不是？”埃德加调笑道。

半藏思绪已经混乱，身体不是他自己能掌控的了，小穴被肏到红肿，又软又热，淫液随着动作浸湿了一大片床单。他的脑子现在被快感烧坏，已经组织不出完整的语言，只是断断续续的叫着：“疼……啊…嗯……不，不……啊……唔，太深……啊……不要……”

小穴已经完全被捅开，埃德加的动作越发流畅快速，动作也越来越大，一下全部抽出又一插到底。深黑的阴茎在穴口出现又没入，半藏的臀部被阴囊撞击得啪啪作响，淫液被拍成白沫，水声愈发加大，格外淫糜。

这样强烈的快感侵蚀着半藏全身，他只能断断续续无意义地喊叫，直到他双眼上翻，舌头伸出，口水顺着嘴角流下，更分不清他的表情是愉悦还是痛苦。最后埃德加快速挺腰，顶开宫口，大量的滚烫的精液直接射进他发育不太完整的子宫。半藏自己的阴茎完全勃起，顶在绷紧的腹肌上，小穴死死夹住埃德加的肉棍，颤抖着喷出大股热流，被固定在床头的双手将手铐拉紧，濒死一般的抽搐着，被肏到了高潮。

埃德加抽出的时候穴肉还在紧紧挽留，他艰难的抽出，最后还能听见啵的一声。小穴已经不能合拢，像张开的小嘴，穴肉仍在无规律的收缩抽搐，看起来还是不满足。埃德加用手指抠挖一下，精液混合着淫水大股涌出，顺着会阴流向后穴。感受到手指的入侵，性格强硬如半藏也终于忍不住求饶：“不，不行了，放过我吧……”埃德加嗤笑出声：“宝贝，正餐还没开始呢。”半藏已经没力气去挣扎了，只能任由埃德加将他翻了个面。埃德加扒开臀肉，里面露出另一个隐秘的穴口。

自从半藏入狱以来，后穴除了在轻型监狱那里被用过几次之后，并没有人碰，现在突然要吃下这样大的一根肉棍，对于他的身体来说是个极大的挑战。埃德加也发现了这个问题，只放进去两指，穴口就已经勒住手指，在排斥了。但好在后穴的延展力极大，他很有耐心的开拓，直到甚至能伸入四根手指的时候才换上自己的阴茎。

大量的润滑掺杂淫液和白浊，甚至肠液，使得后穴入口已经柔软滑腻。埃德加揉捏两半极有弹性的肉臀，甚至能听见臀缝间发出黏腻的水声。他把枕头折叠，垫在小腹下方，臀部就被迫翘起，准备接待巨大阴茎的插入。

被插入的时候半藏再次尖叫出声，他的阴茎都被疼痛影响软了下来。但后穴的弹性极佳，很快就适应了。埃德加跪坐在他两腿之间，等他适应粗度以后就直接插到底，极为粗暴。半藏的脸埋在床单上，只能无意识的呜咽声，眼泪也被逼出来。与前面柔嫩的小穴不同，后穴弹性更大，能承受更多，可以随意对待不需要那样小心。

埃德加用力的抽了臀肉一巴掌，一个宣红的掌印出现在翘挺的白肉上，臀肉颤巍巍的抖动，半藏从腰部开始抽动抽搐，后穴果然连带的更收紧了。这手感实在吸引人，埃德加左右开弓，一巴掌接一巴掌的扇在雪白的臀肉上，还时不时揉捏，挤压成各种形状。他停下来的时候臀肉已经红肿不堪，摸起来臀肉温度很高，甚至有点烫手，也不是那样柔软，而是充血肿胀，更有弹性了。

但神奇的是，半藏那只被压在身下，残缺不全的阴茎，又恢复了硬挺，甚至比刚刚被肏到高潮的时候还要硬。揉开浑圆丰满的臀肉，就能看见里面粉红的穴口，紧紧吸着粗黑的肉棍不放，穴口一圈肉扒着阴茎凸起的血管，贪婪的收缩，想要被塞入更多。

埃德加用指腹摩挲着尾椎骨和勒住阴茎的那圈软肉，他指尖有一层茧子，与阴茎完全不同的触感刺激得穴口持续不停地收紧，看起来就算埃德加不动，半藏都能被自己的收缩肏射。不过埃德加不会这么轻易放过他，粗大狰狞的阴茎在半藏体内肆意闯荡，每次都只抽出一半，还有一多一半留在里面，然后继续恶狠狠的顶进去。后穴装不下的润滑液和淫水都一次次被带出，穴口被撵磨出的水声合着阴囊撞击在下面湿润的女穴处发出的噗噗声，极为淫秽。

突然，半藏的呜咽声高亢了一下，埃德加动作一顿，又试着朝那个点进攻了几次。这里仿佛一个开关，只要轻微碰触，半藏的呜咽声就会变高一点。就是这里了，埃德加开始朝这个点猛操进去。

前列腺被不停顶弄，半藏的呜咽变成呻吟，后穴又酸又涨，阴囊拍在女穴的同时还在牵动阴蒂，自己的阴茎也被压在身下来回摩擦。埃德加不停歇的朝着那一点进攻，这快感实在太过强烈，他舒服的手指都蜷缩起来，呻吟声变成浪叫，马眼里止不住的往外流出清液，浸湿大片枕头。埃德加又朝这一点捅了十多下，半藏就被肏到了高潮，已经残缺不全的阴茎竟然还能射出白液，只是里面不再有精子罢了。

“你被肏射了啊，”埃德加调笑道“还早，慢慢享受。”

埃德加成为囚犯们的高层是有原因的，他能说到做到。到最后半藏发出的浪叫声连他自己都不敢相信，嗓子也已经嘶哑。他已经再射不出精液了，但埃德加最初来的时候给他喂下的咖啡和果汁显出了效果。他小腹涨起，憋尿的感觉愈发严重，后穴收紧，连声哀求，再不让他去马桶，他可能会尿在床上。

埃德加这时候才最兴奋，他就是为了达到这样的效果才带来这些饮品。他并没有从半藏身体里退出，只是从背后环住他，把他抱去马桶那里，他要看着他被自己肏尿。半藏双腿大分的被抱在马桶前，低垂的阴茎耷在腿间，之前女穴里残余的淫液和精液现在咕涌流出，顺着臀肉划下。

他一低头就能看见插在屁股里的巨大阴茎，它尺寸过大，以至于每次顶撞的时候小腹都能肉眼可见的凸起一下。当然，这个角度也更挤压到膀胱，他终于憋不住，扶着自己的阴茎颤巍巍的滴出几滴尿出来。

看到半藏滴尿，埃德加兴奋的叫喊：“yes！Yes！Baby！！多尿一点！舒服吗？喜欢被我肏出尿吗？嗯？”他加大力度在后穴里挺动，冲刺了几十次，终于最后一次射在里面。然后，他并没有抽出阴茎，竟然顺势尿在里面！温热的尿液直冲前列腺，尿水冲刷了敏感点一整泡尿的时间，这样强烈的刺激让半藏再也憋不住，再次被尿到高潮。但是他实在没精液可射了，于是小腹一抽，傍晚喝的咖啡和果汁化作尿液全部射入马桶里。现在他的后穴里残留着埃德加不知射了几次的精液，还有大量的润滑，甚至里面还有他的尿液！半藏臌胀小腹并没有因为排便而缩小，反而更大了一点。

埃德加抽出自己深埋在里面的阴茎，后穴已经被肏松了，关不住里面那么多液体，那些液体便一次性喷发出来。半藏觉得自己好像失禁了，这种失禁感让他羞耻感达到了顶峰，他想控制一下肌肉，但是穴口肌肉暂时失控，洞口根本不能合拢。他被肏到失神，扔在床上的时候还在浑身抽搐，红肿的臀肉颤抖的尤其厉害，两个小穴也仍在向外排出残余的浊液，像个被玩坏的烂布娃娃一样……


	6. 第六章

感恩节快到了。就算是在监狱里，感恩节也是一个重要的节日，甚至超过圣诞节。大批的火鸡肉被运进来，到处洋溢着过节的喜悦。一直以来气氛凝重的监狱也放松了一点，到处都看得见笑脸。

但这轻松的气氛里不包括半藏。

半藏最近的生活极有规律。早上和监狱的犯人们一起醒来，会有狱警端来食物。只是还残存在他骨子里的自尊让他拒绝在洗漱之前进食。次数多了也就没有早餐了。

等犯人们去工作了才会有人带他去洗澡，这个时段的他独享浴室，让他不至于像一块面对群狼的肥肉。再回到自己的牢房，上午就这样过去了，没人打扰他，直到午饭过后。

自由活动时间开始了，他成为了监狱中各个势力的头领的玩物，这样的状况持续到晚饭。晚饭会被准时送达，但这个时间半藏一般在发呆，并不理会晚餐的到来。晚餐后继续接待犯人们，直到半夜12点，他终于可以休息。

算起来一天只吃一顿饭，远远达不到健康的标准，但半藏实在提不起食欲，轻度抑郁已经在侵蚀他的神经，可是他强迫自己活着。身体和内心都被折磨，但必须活下去，复杂的心情让他短短两周时间内体重下降了5斤。

这段时间他遇见太多变态。埃德加不止来了一次，每次不把他肏到尿不会停下来。费尔斯和古德温两兄弟从来都是一起来，他们在的时候，他身体里总是被同时插入两根阴茎。哈克特会在别人肏他的时候偷偷站在牢房门口打手枪，从来不亲自上阵。英格拉姆每次都会疯狂吸吮啃咬他的奶子，刺激过多以至于现在他的乳房有了轻微泌乳现象。加斯帕喜欢用各种道具，塞跳蛋的时候插进去，时间还格外持久，肏到半藏会崩溃求饶。还有很多，都不是什么正常人——哦，至少安东尼是正常的，沉默又老套，只是他来的时候一定是最后一个，大概是喜欢看半藏已经被肏坏的样子。

面对各种各样的变态，半藏竟觉得自己然还能忍耐。但身体能忍耐，心理的承受却已经快到极限了。感情告诉他不如就这样放弃，只要对准动脉用力来一刀就不用再受这样的侮辱，一了百了。而理智却告诉他活下去，不管面对什么样的折磨，也要活下去。也许是冥冥之中有什么在指引他。

源氏……他默默咀嚼这个名字，回想着不久前见过的那个半机械人。他还不敢肯定那是不是真的源氏，但确实太像了。那是源氏的面容，虽然多了伤痕。尤其那双熟悉的眼睛，比起曾经的青春洋溢多了沧桑和温柔，也多了眼角的细纹，但一如十多年前令他沉沦。

不管他自己承不承认，潜意识已经明白，那就是源氏。他还活着，真好啊。还想，再见他一面。半藏用手捂住眼睛，不敢松开。

但就像在这座监狱中不见天日一样，出狱的希望半藏也看不见分毫，只是靠再见源氏一面这样的念想活着。这样的苦难到底有意义吗？还能撑多久呢？对于每天接受这样的侮辱，身体竟渐渐感到习惯。甚至身体为了保护自己，到了每天中午小穴会自动湿润，准备好自己的地步。

然而这种习惯对他来说是一种更大的侮辱，还不如身体上感到痛苦，至少能让他心里好受些。

他的内心在被渐渐摧毁，命运仿佛要让他坠入更暗的深渊，他无力的挣扎只会让命运嘲笑并给他更重的一击——疯子可汗出来了。

可汗是在三个月之前被关的禁闭，他又在监狱里杀人了。是的，又，他在监狱里就已经杀了3个人了。没人知道他之前在外面杀过多少个，反正他要被关好几百年，永远也出不去。

当可汗知道监狱里出现这样一个玩具的时候，第一时间就过来观赏了，毕竟牢狱时间太无聊，他得找点什么乐子。当然没人敢阻止他，他可是监狱里3k党的首领。不算特别多的人数，却能跟埃德加势均力敌，靠的就是他的疯子行为，毕竟没人想被疯狗咬一口。

他还掌握了大半监狱里关于毒品的交易，也因为这个他成为了尤利塞斯的心腹。当然，可汗能在监狱这样横行还是因为他本身这种毁灭一切的性格。虽然可汗和尤利塞斯是一伙的，甚至算是手下，尤利塞斯也不敢招惹他太多，以至于他杀一个人才禁闭三个月。

半藏觉得很讽刺，他被家族教导要心狠手辣，训练了这么多年才能做到杀敌人不眨眼。可是到了监狱里这短短的两个月，他的三观就已经被刷新，原来这个世界上真的有这么多疯子，他们真的会随手杀人，对生命毫无敬畏。

可汗就像人形隔音区，喧嚣的地方随着他的到来而安静，直到他远离，犯人才敢继续说话。半藏听到周遭本来吵闹的监狱突然安静下来，诡异的口哨声随着一个脚步声越来越近。

可汗站在半藏身边好奇的打量他，这是他第一次见到双性人。半藏后背湿了一片，这种压迫力到底是从哪里来的呢？他并未感觉到杀意，但还是被可汗的出现吓得不轻。

可汗掐住半藏的下颌，仔细观察，又捏过了他的奶子——最近半藏的奶子被英格拉姆揉捏的越发涨大，喷奶现象也越来越严重。就像观察牲畜一样，可汗用视线舔遍了他的全身。

这个人，像康奈尔一样，都是疯子，但康奈尔是高智商控制型人格，而可汗是反社会型人格，不在意任何一个人的性命，包括他自己的，很难说他们两个哪一个疯的更彻底。

半藏被盯得可汗毛直竖，他想往后退两步，却被可汗握住两条大腿，生生分开，继续观察隐秘的地方。他把垂下的阴茎掀起，底下粉嫩的两个穴口展露出来。半藏双腿大张，任由可汗玩弄自己的下体，他自己则死死盯着可汗。

可汗突然发问：“你是男人还是女人？”半藏回答：“我是男……”

半藏的话没能说完，脸上就挨了一耳光，然后可汗掐住他的脖子。“不，你是我的母狗。”他低沉的威胁道。半藏没有回答，只是扭开头看向墙角。

一个响亮的耳光扇在半藏脸上，他的脸立刻红肿起来。接着是一记重拳，怼在小腹上，他立刻缩成一团。可汗残暴的眼神像吐着信子的毒蛇一样盯着半藏：“你，是，母，狗。”他恶狠狠的说。半藏的心脏像被攥住一样痛，可汗并没有说错，他现在就是监狱里的一条任人肏的下贱母狗。

但半藏没反抗，他好像失去反抗的信念，麻木的神经快要将他拖进地狱。他只是越发往床角缩了缩。

可汗一把抓住他的头发，将他拖到身旁，一条腿跪架在床边。单手解开自己的裤带，露出半勃的阴茎。“现在，给我舔。”

半藏的脸被压在阴茎上，他两只手撑在床沿，勉强支撑身体。因为他残缺的身体，之前并没有人强迫他做这种事情。但可汗不一样，他完全不在乎，他想到什么就会做什么，全世界都必须合他心意。

一股男性特有的腥臭味从脸颊边传来，半藏觉得有点反胃。他的头发还被抓在可汗手里，脖颈被拉成一道弧线，脆弱的喉咙被可汗掐在手里，“Now，suck my dick。”

半藏皱着眉，抿紧的嘴唇张开一点，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下那根狰狞的东西。这味道让他反胃。可汗用的力气更大了，他被迫张开嘴，整根阴茎趁机塞进他的嘴里。

腥臭味在嘴里蔓延开来，他的舌头能舔到阴茎上面爆起的青筋。阴茎在他嘴里变硬变热涨大，压住他的舌头，他试着动了下舌头，可汗满意的发出叹息：“对，对，就是这样。”

半藏并不知道怎样给人口交，他只是含住滚烫的肉棍，吸吮龟头，希望他能赶紧射出来，结束这段折磨。

这可不能让可汗满意。他听说半藏已经来监狱快两个月了，就算之前不会，在这里两个月难道还学不会吗？这样生硬的口活简直就是在侮辱他，是想敷衍他吗？！

可汗从他口中抽出，又扇了他一耳光。“不要糊弄我，母狗。如果不能让我满意，我就拧断你的脖子。“他说话的时候，半藏甚至能看见他的犬齿，鬣狗一样向外伸出，随时准备撕裂什么。

半藏再次含住狰狞的阴茎，现在它已经完全勃起，他只能尽力张大嘴含住它，嘴里没什么空间再做其他动作。他尽量去舔吮，把阴茎往喉咙深处送，甚至抬手扶住这根粗大的阴茎。

可汗恶意挺了挺腰，让肉棍捅到喉咙最深处。半藏被压到舌根，口水顺着嘴角露出，他不停反胃，生理性的眼泪也流出来。实在，太恶心了，他快吐出来了。残缺的大腿让他坐不太稳，他一下子推开可汗，趴在床边干呕。

就在推开人的一瞬间，牙齿磕到了神经最丰富的阴茎上。勃起的阴茎比平时更加敏感，这样突然的磕碰足以让可汗疼的弯下腰来。等他再直起腰的时候，阴茎已经因为疼痛软下来了。

但可汗的怒气却涨起来，他抓住床边干呕的半藏，抬膝顶在了胃部，半藏干呕的更加厉害，眼泪随之而下。可汗抓住他的头发，将他像外拖去：“现在，你就要知道什么叫后悔了。”

差不多正是晚饭时间，犯人们在饭堂中集合。可汗将半藏拖拽到餐厅，半藏身上并没有衣服，他只能拉住可汗的手减少自己头发被拉扯得痛苦。

“感恩节快乐！我的朋友们！我要送给你们一个礼物！”可汗将半藏扔在桌子上，大声喊叫。 

饭厅里安静了一瞬，然后就像水进入热油锅一样炸开了。所有人对这这边虎视眈眈，其他几个经常能见到半藏的人立刻皱起眉头，但全都按兵不动。他们没必要为了半藏得罪可汗，被疯子黏上可不是什么好事。

可汗的手下们纷纷朝这边涌过来。狱警任由他们喧哗，只是对这边发出警告，不许他们闹出人命，并通知了典狱长，就没有再多管控。

半藏躺在餐桌上，他现在才意识到将要发生什么，挣扎着想要把自己藏起来，但是太晚了。人群将他们围住，可汗对周围的人说：“今天是感恩节，好东西要大家一起分享，我将他送给你们，大家一起找点乐子！”


	7. 第七章

饭厅里充斥着火鸡肉的香气，勾引人的嗅觉神经。然而现在没人真的注意食物，所有人都看向这个喧闹的角落，小声交流，但是没人敢过来惹事。

虽然有恒温系统，十月份的气温也显得稍微有点低，半藏觉得鸡皮疙瘩被冷意激起。周围晃动的人影像一片沼泽将他吞噬，他想求救却发不出任何声音。

周围囚犯脸上的贪婪与淫邪衬得半藏脸上的惊慌更加显眼。他不算高，即便是在亚洲男性中身高也是一般，失去一双小腿的他被围在一群人中间显得尤其脆弱。他趴在桌子边缘，拼命挣扎，但被一只手按住腰，他的挣动显得无力又可笑。

有两根带有茧子的手指插进他的小穴，向小腹方向压去。那里非常敏感，他被捅得哆嗦了一下，小穴忍不住收缩。身后的人被这样的反应激起兴趣，粗糙的手指在里面不停翻动。甬道里的软肉被刺激，不得已保护自己，做好被肏的准备，淫水不停分泌出来。

“唔噢，看这母狗，真是骚！”不知道是谁说的这句话，“快看，真是天生适合被肏的婊子！”他甚至在招呼同伴过来一起看。

半藏紧张的浑身颤抖，手指扒紧桌面。他的指甲还没有完全长好，光秃的指尖被桌面挤压，疼痛得更加厉害。想要继续挣扎，残缺的双腿却用不上力气，只能任由身后的人——他叫兰卡，用手指操弄他的小穴。

很快，已经被肏习惯的身体就感觉到快感，兰卡也在用大拇指按压他隐秘的半粒肉豆，加重他的快感。小穴里又酥又痒，淫水沾了男人满手，打湿了整个阴户，噗叽噗叽的水声在这么多声音中间都清晰可闻。

周围有人在叫喊“快点肏他！”，他们就像闻到肉味的恶狼，快要等不及，拼命催促排在前面的人，人人都想发泄一下，感谢感恩节！

兰卡扶住自己的阴茎，用龟头在穴口蹭两下，扒开光滑又异常小巧的外阴，朝前用力一挺身，整根阴茎便没入柔嫩的小穴。不像埃德加那样粗长，但被这样粗暴的对待，也足以让半藏被顶到悲鸣出声。

紧致的小穴裹着青筋暴起的阴茎，淫水滑腻腻的加大软肉的湿度，像一张紧致的小嘴紧紧吸住阴茎，舍不得放它出去。兰卡被裹得欢呼一声，用力扇了圆润的臀部一巴掌，将自己抽出大半，又对准穴肉深处狠狠肏进去。

“唔……嗯……”半藏被撞得吐出两声呻吟，低沉又色情，虽然是男人的声音，却奇异的挑动周围的一帮人的欲望。有人等不及了，褪下裤子，抓住他的头发强迫他为自己口交。

“呸，母狗！在监狱里被肏了这么长时间了，不会给男人舔！”可汗啐了一口，“好好教教他！”他坐在一旁翘起二郎腿，欣赏眼前的美景。

半藏看不见身后的人，只能感受到那根阴茎将他慢慢撑开，像肉刃一样捅进身体，粗硬灼热，用力肏着他的小穴。阴囊拍打着他的外阴，水声四溢，淫水甚至顺着他的大腿滑落，滴落在地板上。

臀肉被挤压揉捏，拉伸出各种形状，又不停有巴掌打在上面，小穴随着每一次抽打而收缩。他不能回头，但他能感觉到那里一定已经红肿起来了。

“该死！母狗，你真他妈的紧！”兰卡越来越兴奋，他的阴茎像肏进天堂，爽的脑仁都要爆炸。“你真是个Slut，小嘴儿可真能吸！应该让这个监狱里每个人都肏你一遍！”

半藏后背的肌肉绷紧，纹身被挤压得不成图形。这样的侮辱太过强烈，他的大脑要被烧坏，失去思考能力，只能感受到身后的人像是要将他肏死在这张餐桌上一样捅他。

周围的人不耐烦起来，开始骚动，催促兰卡动作快点。兰卡只能用力捏紧红肿的臀肉，最后用力抽插几下，捅到最深处，喷出了人生中最爽的一发。

兰卡又揉捏了几下臀肉，再次轻轻抽插几下，接过笔，在雪白的臀肉上划了一竖才依依不舍的离开。

他大约是太久没能发泄，射在里面的一泡精液非常浓白，合着淫水顺着半藏大腿滑落。低垂的阴茎委屈的吐出点透明的液体，嫩红的小穴刚刚挨了狠肏，张开成一个小口，微微能看见里面柔软湿润的软肉蠕动收缩，贪婪的等待下一个男人肏进来。

马赛拉早就已经迫不及待了，粗大的阴茎快要将裤子顶破。他只是拉下一点裤子，露出阴茎，甚至来不及脱下更多，就急切的将自己埋进去。

他不像兰卡那样有耐心，肏进来之后就用极快的速度抽插。每一下都毫不留情的顶到最深处，抽出一点，在穴肉来甚至不及反应的时候就再次顶入，肏到更深处。半藏被顶弄的小腹胀痛，他终于忍受不住，嗯嗯呜呜的呻吟出来。

刚刚被射进去的精液只排出了一小部分，现在被另一根阴茎挤压摩擦，变成白沫挂在穴口，随着每一次冲击四溅出去。

快速的冲刺持续了很长时间，敏感的宫口不知被突破多少次，被冷空气刺激得挺立的敏感乳尖也在桌面上摩擦。快感不断积累，半藏能感到穴肉不自觉的抽搐收缩，马赛拉被吸得用力喘息。“骚货！”他也忍不住扇了臀肉一巴掌，逼出更多呻吟，也让软肉吸得更紧。他低吼一声，顶开宫口，酣畅淋漓的将滚烫的精液射在被顶开的宫口里。

半藏从大腿到腰臀都绷紧，臀肉高高翘起，抽搐着夹紧吸吮，像要榨干阴茎里所有精液。一股热流喷在龟头上，马赛拉爽的直翻白眼。半藏的嘴被阴茎堵住，但声音是从喉咙里发出来的，他高声呻吟着，被马赛拉肏到了高潮。

臀肉上又添了一竖，身后没能空下来几秒，就有人挤过来。

内维尔肿胀的肉棍抵住后穴，急切的往里挤去。但是刚刚被肏过两次的都是前面的小穴，而不是后面窄紧的肉眼。肉棍捅了半天不得要领，新来的人气急败坏，嘟嘟囔囔的开骂。但骂不能解决问题，他只能从前面湿润的小穴里挖出白浊，抹在后穴穴口，强行塞进两根手指，急躁的开拓。没几下就赶紧换上粗大的阴茎插了进去。

没完全开拓过得后穴还是很紧，猛然被粗大的阴茎插进来，半藏疼的浑身肌肉一僵，继而呜呜嗯嗯的叫出来，他皱紧眉头，后穴因为疼痛收的更紧。勒的内维尔倒吸冷气，狠狠揉捏臀肉向两边拉扯，让穴口尽量张大些。

不轻不重的挺动几下，半藏稍微适应了一点。虽然后穴使用得不如前面多，但本能还是让他尽力放松，使自己不至于受伤。刚刚松了一点，内维尔就全力捅进去，正怼在敏感点上，半藏疼痛的叫喊陡然一变声，声调甜腻起来。内维尔不再把持，对准那一点，大力的全进全出。残缺的阴茎因为后穴里的敏感点被顶撞，甚至半硬起来。

半藏的嘴里被塞着的阴茎捅到了嗓子眼，他只能让自己勉强不要吐出来。奥托还在指挥，“用舌头……放松点！舔前面，用力吸！Yeah！就是这样！”他抓住半藏的头发，用力在他嘴里进出。这温热的嘴比起小穴一点不差，灵活的舌头舔弄着每一处敏感的神经，喉咙里传来的吸力裹得他欲仙欲死，甚至可以说比小穴更舒爽一些。

奥托将他的嘴当做发泄器具，越是干呕，喉咙吸得越是紧，给他带去强烈的快感。半藏前后都被插着粗大的阴茎，被肏到两眼翻白，他觉得自己内脏都要被捅穿。口水顺着嘴角流下，在桌子上积累了一滩水渍。

就这样，不停有人过来在他身上操干，臀部上的黑笔竖不断增加，每四个竖就被一个斜杠规划在一起，标记成一组。

两个小穴都已经被肏过，像两个殷红的小嘴大大张开。软肉呈现出一种被肏至烂熟艳红色。微凉的空气随着阴茎的离开灌进来，被刺激的软肉哆哆嗦嗦想要合拢，但却无力收缩，好像还想要热情的接待更多玩弄。两个肉洞就这样大张着，浓白的浊液从两个穴口不停涌出，连嘴里也被灌满。

他被不停变换姿势，比男性更弹软好捏的奶子被不停压榨，可怜兮兮的吐出乳汁，被一群人玩到发红，跟臀肉一样肿胀不堪。臀肉上，奶子上，小腹上，大腿内侧，已经数不清他身上到底有多少组标记。他浑身上下沾满精液，来源不仅是那群肏他的人，还包括他自己的，肚子里甚至存了好几个人的尿液，从他完全敞开的小穴和后穴里汩汩流出。

尤利塞斯等12点的时候过来了，毕竟监狱里有些规矩不能坏。这些囚犯们瞬间散开，消失不见。尤利塞斯看着桌子上这具已经失去意识的肉体，非常满意——半藏果然发挥了他该发挥的作用，虽然已经沦为精盆，肉便器。

他叫人将半藏送到医疗室，好好照顾。半藏可不能死，他还要继续发挥作用，等他抓出监狱里的不安定因素，再考虑怎么处置他。当然，不可能放他出去的，斩草除根这种浅显的道理，他自然明白。


	8. 第八章

半藏是被疼醒的，腹部像被撕裂一样，不是之前任何一次折磨能比的。小腹的疼痛越来越剧烈，他最后撑不住大声喊叫起来，卷曲成一个团状，在病床上滚动起来。

文森特听到警报声立刻赶过来，一针镇定剂下去，叫喊声立刻小了很多，但半藏还是在不停呻吟。他也问不出什么，半藏不仅肉体被肏烂，脑子仿佛都被捅坏，整个人都是痴呆的，他只能自己查病人到底发生了什么。

这倒不是什么难事，他立刻就发现了床上的血迹，但不像是月经。他想到了一个可能，冷汗流下来，立刻开始了一系列的检查。果然结果和他想的一样，先兆流产，但已经来不及救了，完全流掉了。

没什么好办法，给足止痛药之后，半藏就安静下来，脸上仍是一片空白。文森特有点后悔，为什么早没想到这个人会有怀孕的可能，名义上说是男性，但毕竟他有子宫（虽然不完整），甚至还有月经，说明时不时会排卵。为什么他之前没有考虑到有可能会怀孕？也许是潜意识里忽略了，毕竟一个男性表征的双性人怀孕是多么稀少的医学案例。

文森特陪了他很久，他不希望再出什么事，他手里的病人可不能死，毕竟现在这种状况他不能说一点责任没有。直到第二天，断断续续的血流才停止了。半藏脸色苍白，安静的躺在病床上，仿佛一阵风就能吹走，文森特莫名心虚还有点心疼。

半藏实在太累了，流产让他更加虚弱，直到第二天上午他才醒过来。文森特测量了他的身体各项指数，好在已经基本正常。文森特纠结很久，才告诉他这个消息。半藏本来就不堪一击的内心，有什么东西崩溃了，这件事是压倒他的最后一根稻草，他竟然笑了出来。

诡异的笑容展现在半藏脸上，沾染着血色。文森特觉得毛骨悚然，比起笑容，那诡异的表情看起来更像是脸上的肌肉在极端的心理状况下控制不住的抽搐。像风中枯叶，只要再轻轻一点，就能彻底摧毁他。

他撑不下去了，文森特非常清晰的感觉到了这一点。

他不知多久没出现的良心突然跳出来给了他一拳，计划真的还要继续下去吗？把这样绝望的人拉回来，利用完之后，他最终结局又会如何呢？如果都是死亡，那何必要让他再受这一回折磨。他的抑郁在一切都结束之后一定还会加重的……

文森特焦灼的在屋里来回踱步，约定的时间快要到了，那个人马上就要到了，决定半藏生死的时间就在这几分钟。

但泽诺比亚没有给他更多犹豫的时间，很快就出现在病房，文森特来不及做决定，只能任事情向它原本的轨迹走去。他不知道这是好是坏，只能让时间去判断结果是否正确。

泽诺比亚是女性监狱那边的负责人，从职位上来说，是副典狱长。虽说是副典狱长，但由于女性监狱那边人数对比男性这边人数实在太少，她手里的权利并不大。但她和尤利塞斯不和已经有很长一段时间了，两人之间的观念，利益，几乎全是背道而驰。

尤利塞斯是一个狠辣果决，心思缜密的人，泽诺比亚一直也没找到他的什么弱点。当然他有很多脏事，泽诺比亚手上也掌握了一些证据。但这些还不够，像这样边缘地带的监狱，只要不出大事，不会有人破坏现有局面。

尤利塞斯唯一的弱点大概就是好色，在这样一个与世隔绝的地方，没有女色，想来尤利塞斯憋了很久。虽然知道这一点，但她也没有具体方法去利用。

直到有一天，手下告诉她，尤利塞斯派人过去女监购买棉条。这件事引起了她的重视，她有预感，这将是她的一个入手点。她又用了很多精力，收买了男监的医生文森特，了解了一些事情。终于，让她等到了这个机会。她的时间不多，很快“半藏清醒了”这个消息就必须通知给尤利塞斯，他知道以后会立刻赶来。在那之前，泽诺比亚需要解决一切问题。

直到中午，尤利塞斯终于接到半藏清醒的消息，他果然立刻赶来。尤利塞斯问过医生半藏的身体状况之后，站在门外看了几眼在床上闭目养神的病人，并没有进去。毕竟是造成了不轻的损伤，他大度的给半藏放了一周假。

在这一周里，预定的仿生肢体也到货了，很快安装上，他的外表又回到看起来完整的样子。

一周之后走出病房的半藏与之前稍有不同，没人说得出来他具体是哪里发生了改变。可能是气质发生了一些改变，以至于他好像变了个人似的。他仍是不怎么会笑的模样，每一步都像是走在荆棘上，看起来严肃又沉重，但他的眼神里确实多了更多情绪。

一群人好像被他的眼神镇住了，没人去招惹他，直到第二天早上。

翌日清晨，半藏竟然跟随众多犯人一起去洗澡。他的出现引起了浴房里的一阵骚乱。他分明看起来是个男人的外表，一举一动也是格外认真古板，却不知为什么，就是异常的诱人。

半藏走进小小的隔间，半开放式的隔间只是用活板门略作遮挡，并没什么太多隐私可言。

佩里在半藏刚迈入浴房的时候就盯上了他。感恩节的那场盛宴他也在场，不过他不是可汗手下，只能不远不近的偷看。不仅当晚硬了一晚上，他这一周以来，梦里都是这些，当然，梦里有他的份。

现在半藏出现在浴室，他稍微做了下心理斗争就跟随半藏进入浴室隔间。他顾不上那么多了，反正不论多久最终都要在死在这里，罪上加罪又如何。

半藏不可能没发现身后有人，但他表现得并不在意，打开喷头试了下水温。接着转过身，淡定的问：“你是想肏我吗？”

佩里被出乎意料的发展吓得没了反应，伸出的手都僵在半空中，嘴张了又合，结结巴巴说不出话。半藏歪着头，等了几秒，看他实在尴尬，耸了耸肩：“来吧。”轻松的模样仿佛邀请他一起去餐厅吃饭。

佩里反而不敢轻举妄动，他犹豫着想要挪动脚步却被面前的人的气场遏制。半藏等了几秒，不耐烦地说：“到底要不要？”佩里咬咬牙，终于迈前一步，将半藏圈在臂弯里。

他的阴茎已经顶上了半藏小腹，半藏扯了下嘴角：“看起来你不需要启动了。”他的新的小腿修长纤细，比原来的腿要细上一圈，脚踝更是细得一只手就能握过来，脚趾也是修长的。他将一条腿盘上佩里的腰，脚踩在佩里的臀部轻轻用力，仿佛在催促佩里动作快点。

佩里兴奋的喘着粗气，大脑被“要操到这个美人了”的想法填满，硬得像块铁一样。他一手扶住对方的大腿根，一手扶住自己的阴茎，缓缓挤进去。

小穴迫不及待的含住粗大的阴茎，虽然现在还不太湿润，但只需要几秒，它就会准备好自己。半藏扒住佩里肩膀，稍一用力，另一条腿也盘在他的腰上，只有后背靠在墙上再加上佩里的手作为支撑点。他被重力拉得下坠，结果就是阴茎直接捅到最深处。

太热情了。佩里听说他平时挺非常沉默且拒人千里之外的，怎么跟传说的不一样？佩里试着动了几下。

“嘶……快点！肏我，你能不能行？动起来！”半藏拍了一下他的肩膀。

这和平时他听到的消息完全不一样啊！佩里赶紧加大力道，不再考虑会不会伤到对方之类的，解放自己，快速地动起来。

“啊……唔……”半藏也没有了矜持，开始呻吟。虽然刚被插入的时候是有点疼的，但只需要几秒就能适应。小穴已经变得湿润，甬道里温热的软肉紧紧裹住阴茎吸吮，贪婪的渴求着。

“好深……啊……慢点……慢点……就是那……嗯……”热水浇在两人身上，随着动作又被拍飞，啪啪的声音格外响亮。半藏叫得也很大声，他的声音略带沙哑，勾得人心底发痒。

这里完全不隔音，周边的几个隔间里的人被勾得下身硬挺，恨不得现在肏这个美人的是自己。好几个人不得不在隔间里打起了手枪。

佩里现在思考不了太多，他嘴里胡乱喊着些“宝贝儿，你真紧”之类的，一边用力抽插。这个温热的小穴几乎是他这辈子最好的享受，又软又热水又多，裹得紧紧的，仿佛要把他吸干一样。

佩里把半藏向上托了托，将脸埋在奶子中间，让半藏搂着自己的脖颈，有地方借力，然后用这辈子最大的力气顶入。“啊……啊啊……不行不行……饶了我吧，太深了……要……要被肏坏了！”半藏闭着眼睛，分不清脸上的是生理性的泪水还是喷头浇下的热水。

每一下都狠狠得撞在宫口，酸胀的软肉几乎要失去知觉，快感却犹如巨浪一般席卷全身。他颤抖着夹紧双腿，呻吟更加高亢，好像要叫全监狱都听见一般。佩里又狠狠撞了几十下，像要捅穿他一样，最后顶进宫口用尽全力射在里面。

佩里感觉自己射了大约有十几秒才排干净，真的是要被吸走所有的精液。他趴在半藏身上，两人一起粗重的喘息，他甚至能听见自己的心跳。过了一会儿，佩里将自己的阴茎拔了出来，被肏开的小穴缓缓合拢，夹不住的精液顺着大腿缓缓流下，随着水流被冲走。

然后他就被半藏推了出去，虽然还没有太回过神，但本能告诉他还想再来一发。半藏拔屌无情，面无表情的单手抵住他的胸膛，“你只能来一发。”

佩里只能悻悻的离开，但这一发的经历就足够他回味很久了。他随便找了个淋浴间，草草洗漱便离开了。

半藏站在喷头下，单腿支在墙上，用手指将佩里刚刚留在小穴里的精液抠挖出来，但是有些液体太深了，他的手指有点够不到。他叹了口气，对下一个推门而入的人说：“刚刚有人射的太深了，你能帮我挖出那些残留的精液吗？”


	9. 第九章 完结

半藏这个澡洗到了餐厅开饭的时间才结束，这是他人生中最漫长的一个澡了，他踩着开饭的铃声赶到餐厅。周围窃窃私语的随着他的来到声音更大了，早上在浴室发生的事情已经被传遍。

半藏非常淡定的坐下，无视周边的流言和窥视，开始吃早餐。

他没有被安排任何工作，吃完早餐就开始在监狱里到处闲逛。之前他没有小腿，躺在床上哪也去不了，现在小腿安好了，他想到处看看。这里只是一个封闭的大型监狱，但是他躺在床上两个月，哪怕只能在室内到处走走，也让他轻松不少，更不要说现在能出去放风。

两个多月，倒也不算长，但对于半藏来说，这是一生中最漫长的时光，是刻在生命里最深的耻辱。两个多月不见天日是字面意义上的，他确实从进监狱开始就没再见过太阳。现在他站在篮球场边上，感受阳光摔碎在身上，甚至忍不住牵动嘴角想要发出微笑。

人类果然需要阳光，半藏现在心情竟然真的平静下来，那些绝望，恐惧，愤怒，仇恨，杀意等等负面情绪暂时被压下来，他现在只是尽情享受阳光。

操场上人不多，上午是工作时间，只有轮休的人在这里打一下篮球或者锻炼下身体。半藏看着那群人，真切的感受到生命的存在。他走近操场，找了一台没人用的器材，试着举重。太久没运动，他觉得自己快要退化，30公斤的哑铃他试着举了10组便开始喘气。

上午的时间很快过去，能去做做运动对于他来说确实是很开心的，甚至于中午都多吃了两口。上午的阳光暂时驱散了他两个多月的阴霾，使他面对下午还要发生的磨难都多了一丝轻松。

下午仍是像之前那样，还是会有人来他的牢房找半藏，在他身上发泄。若说和之前有什么区别，那大概是半藏最近主动了许多。他的呻吟声传遍了整个楼层，大半个监狱都能听见他的浪叫。

尤利塞斯本是为了安抚几个躁动的势力，找出那些不安定因素，才将半藏驯服到不敢反抗，使他成为狱妓。现在半藏虽然还是狱妓，但是一旦他开始主动，事态就有点超出尤利塞斯的掌握。

这样的情况持续了半个月。因为半藏的存在，他的计划一直稳步前行，上层掀起混乱，被他抓住一些人。但之前底层是稳定的！现在底层的动乱却让他束手无策，尤其是半藏这段时间以来的来者不拒甚至故意勾引，更是火上浇油。

本来这些男人憋了这么久，说用阴茎思考也不为过。以前明确规定半藏是高层才能接触的人也就算了，毕竟底层的所有囚犯都接触不到，大家还是平等的。但最近，已经有很多人亲口承认早上在浴室肏到了半藏，也有人亲眼看见半藏在走廊人少的地方给犯人口交，甚至在厕所遇到了就可以扒下他的裤子快速来一发，只要是人少的地方就行。

流言越传越广，监狱里底层骚动不断，本来这些人就是罪犯，为了一点利益就可以违反法律。而半藏的存在，对他们来说已经是天大的诱惑，违反一下监狱的“规定”也没什么所谓。

这些骚乱让尤利塞斯头疼不已。监狱里已经暗潮涌动，火药味越来越浓，这可不是他期待的结果。又等了几天，事态快要压不住了，尤利塞斯终于叫狱警把半藏带到了他的房间。

半藏低头站在他的桌子面前，盯着桌子上一个小雕饰，长长的睫毛盖住眼神。他抿着嘴，脸上一片平静，看不出是什么情绪。

尤利塞斯沉默了一会儿，他现在反而不知道该怎么对付半藏，毕竟最初将他驯服成为狱妓的就是他自己，现在半藏几乎是“超额完成任务”。

尤利塞斯还没有意识到，自己需要的是一个无意识的性爱娃娃，便于掌控。一旦半藏有了自我意识，掌控自己的身体，他就像纸老虎遇水一样瞬间坍塌。他现在才是处于被动地位的那个人。

觉醒的半藏，很危险。

沉默在房间内散开，尤利塞斯等了很久终于张开嘴想说话。就在这一瞬间，半藏猛地抬头，黑亮的眼睛盯着他，他像被蛇盯住的青蛙一样动弹不得，等他反应过来的时候，半藏已经站在他面前了。

“你……你想干什么？”他结结巴巴的问。

半藏未给出答案，而是用手撑在他的椅子扶手上，反问道：“你想要什么呢？”但并未给他回答的余地，直接抬手脱了自己的上衣。

尤利塞斯咽了口口水，平时的狠辣现在早就不知道飞到哪里去了。而半藏的手已经隔着裤子覆上他的阴茎，没给他过多思考时间。

流产过一次的半藏乳房最近涨大得不可思议，尤利塞斯甚至可以把脸埋在里面，他也这样做了。一股奶香传来，果然流产还是给半藏造成不小得影响，他最近泌乳状况有点严重，不用哺乳婴儿，自然便宜了这一群每天在他身上寻欢的男人。

尤利塞斯把乳尖含在嘴里用力吸吮，过一会儿果然有几滴乳汁渗出。这让他兴奋无比，裤子已经快拦不住他了，半藏只轻轻一拉，他硬挺的阴茎就跳出来，耀武扬威。

半藏从他嘴里抽出还在渗乳的奶子，嗤笑一声，指尖弹了弹挺立的肉棍，看它像弹簧一样摇了摇。他没再用语言刺激尤利塞斯，让他生气不是半藏的目的。接着跪在他两腿之间，把这根粗大的阴茎纳入口中。

几分钟以后尤利塞斯爽得直翻白眼，这是他这辈子享受过得最爽的口交！太可怕了，他之前问过可汗，感恩节的时候为什么惩罚半藏，可汗给出的答案是“他不会给老子口！”这才过去不到一个月的时间，半藏不仅学会了给男人口交，更是能让人爽得忘记自我。

尤利塞斯瘫在椅子上，惊讶地盯着半藏，顺便期待接下来会有什么项目。半藏贴着他的身体爬起来，看进他眼睛深处，诱惑的意味非常明显。

然后，半藏坐在尤利塞斯腿上，跟他面对面，敞开大腿，在他面前自慰起来。

他用两根手指插入自己的小穴，另一只手抚慰自己的半勃的阴茎，对着尤利塞斯的耳朵低声喘息。这简直是对尤利塞斯的一种挑衅，他往前挺了挺，希望半藏能连带他一起抚慰。

然而半藏毫不留情的躲开了，手指上的动作更大，淫水流了他一腿，呻吟声更是快要在室内荡出回音。

尤利塞斯受不了这种折磨，他眼都憋红了，抓住半藏的手，换上自己的阴茎插进去。半藏伏在他耳边，喘息呻吟，热气侵袭他的耳根，他的耳朵逐渐变红，蔓延到脸上。

半藏跪坐在他大腿旁边，扶住他的肩膀，随着呻吟的节奏，像舞者一样扭动腰肢，自己动了起来。尤利塞斯掐住他的腰，享受他带来的律动。

很快尤利塞斯就忍不住了，抱起半藏，将他压在桌子上，疯狂挺动。半藏的双腿环在他的腰上，用力收缩肌肉。他夹紧小穴，含住尤利塞斯的耳垂，还不时向里吹气。亲着一切他能亲吻到的地方，略带哭腔：“不行……太深了，射给我！”

尤利塞斯受不了这样的诱惑，用力捅了几下就射在深处。他撑在桌边喘气，对半藏发出赞赏，“非常棒！看起来你已经掌握了不错的技巧。”

他满足的叹口气，想从窄紧的小穴里面抽出，却被半藏双腿夹住。刚刚半藏为他口的时候，他射到了半藏嘴里，有些溢出的精液还残留在唇边。半藏舔了舔嘴角的白沫：“我还要。”

尤利塞斯这才真正的惊讶了。所以，这个人是真的在享受吗？半藏用手肘支撑，半躺在桌子上，因为情欲整个人都呈现一种美妙的粉红色，涨大的乳房已经开始分泌乳汁，胸前濡湿一片，散发着奶香，乳汁随着他的喘息流向小腹。双腿大张，小穴里还含着尤利塞斯刚射完的阴茎，而他自己的阴茎也是半勃的，前端滴着透明的淫液。加上慵懒又欲求不满的表情，使尤利塞斯瞬间再次勃起，这个时候还能狠心退出的……没人能狠心退出的。

半藏又开心起来，抱紧身上的人索求更多。尤利塞斯在沙发上肏了他一次，又在窗台来了一发，最后又回到了办公桌。半藏像挂在他身上一样，一直被他抱在怀里肏，前后的小穴里都被射满了精液。

尤利塞斯终于没更多体力了，射出的精液都变得清澈，最后一次射完，他趴在半藏身上，脸埋在半藏脖颈处，瘫软地喘着粗气。他已经被磨到腿软，再没有精液可以射了，甚至已经累的眼都睁不开了。

喘息了一会儿，心跳仍然很快。然后他感觉自己的头发被拽住，头被轻轻拉起，他看到半藏的嘴角在渐渐扬起，角度越来越大。

接着他拼尽力气后退几步，捂着喉咙，血从指缝间喷涌而出。

半藏坐在桌子上，两腿敞着，任精液流淌在桌面。

他还在笑，尤利塞斯应该是第一次见到他笑吧，但很遗憾，这也是最后一次了。“哦，我记得这张桌子。”半藏指尖划过桌面，留下一道血迹。他摩挲着桌面上上好的皮革，“就是在这里，你第一次强奸了我。”

他从桌子上跳下，看着委顿在地一步步向后挪蹭的尤利塞斯。“那是我的第一次，所以我记得格外深刻。”他突然收起笑容，“也格外耻辱。”

“现在，我来复仇了。”他的声音犹如恶魔耳语，环绕在尤利塞斯耳边。

半藏浑身沾染着血迹，站在失去反抗能力的尤利塞斯身边。

“你知道我感受了多少耻辱吗？”他顿了顿，“每一次我的牢房去人,我的心就像被切开一次。”

他展示了指尖的刀片，用力捏住，在尤利塞斯身上划了长长的一道。

“像这样。”一道。

“像这样。”又一道。

尤利塞斯只能尽力捂住大动脉，呼吸已经渐渐微弱。身上的伤口在不断增加，但他已经没有挣扎的余地。

伤口渐渐下移，“哦，对了，我还失去了另外一样很重要的东西。”半藏拎起尤利塞斯软塌塌的阴茎，“我的找不回来了，不如，你也取下来吧？”

阴茎生生被切下来的痛感使尤利塞斯爆发出生命中最后的力气，他猛地拉住了半藏的手腕，喉咙里发出荷荷的喘气声。

尤利赛斯想起，半藏曾叫自己杀了他，否则他早晚有一天会报仇，现在，曾经的话应验了。

他看进半藏的眼睛，那双眼睛如此深邃，像最黑的夜，又如此明亮，像富士山最高处的雪，清透无比。

这是他生命中最后一个画面，至于他到底有没有后悔，再不会有人知道了。

半藏穿好衣服，瘫在椅子上，望着天花板发呆，安静的等待泽诺比亚的到来。

很快文森特和泽诺比亚就按照约定时间到来了。泽诺比亚看了下刚刚止血的尸体，挑了挑眉：“我以为他会差不多死了2小时，已经留给你足够时间泄愤了，竟然还挺持久。”

半藏表示赞同，“确实费了我很大精力才耗干他。”

20天前，半藏在医疗室遇到了泽诺比亚，她带来了唯一的希望。尤利塞斯是不可能让半藏活着走出监狱的，想走出监狱只有杀了他。半藏当然选择和泽诺比亚合作，哪怕不能活着走出去，只要能杀了尤利塞斯，他也是愿意的，更不要说，也许还有再见源氏的可能。

关于搅乱监狱的部分，计划进行的很顺利，半藏身上早就携带好了刀片，但他一直没没能接近典狱长。直到今天，尤利塞斯终于忍不住，见了半藏。不论是出于什么原因，总之半藏得到了这个机会。他几乎用尽全身解数，榨干了尤利塞斯，卸掉了他的防备，终于等到他最虚弱的时候。

人类的生命多脆弱，一枚小小的刀片就能要了他的命，哪怕他拥有金钱和权利。不过半藏没有任何内疚，只有复仇过后的快感。

接下来的事情就不需要半藏管了，他被接到女监，安静的等待了两周。泽诺比亚接手了一切，半藏的记录被抹掉，尤利塞斯的死亡也给出了合理的解释——当然，高层只是问了一下，只要面子上过得去，他们并不在意真实状况，毕竟现在外面的世界就够他们焦头烂额了。

等泽诺比亚当上典狱长的那一天，半藏再次站在监狱门口。这一道大门隔绝了地狱与人间。虽然只有三个月时间，但能走出来，大概是再世为人了。

他迈向阳光。


	10. 番外

（警告：本篇非常ooc，格外ooc，比正文还要ooc！！！！！！不讨厌gency但我讨厌麦克chu，所以夹带私货，提前预警。）

半藏坐在训练靶场里，这里很安静，适合冥想。一人一间的训练靶场私密性很好，如果他不同意，就没人能进来打扰他。

他坐在最高的台子上，望向远处的雪山。金色的阳光轻抚在身上，像母亲温暖的怀抱，让人能从紧张中稍微解脱一会儿。

守望先锋真是个累人的地方啊，他轻轻叹了口气。虽说对最近的生活还挺满意的，但他的心仍然疲惫不堪。只有在安静的训练靶场冥想才能让他感受到不可多得的放松。

从监狱出来已经有半年了。他在外面找地方休息了三个月，然后来到守望先锋。再见到源氏，也已经有3个月了。但他并不知道怎样和源氏交流。源氏看见了他的断腿，很震惊，也曾追问过哥哥，到底发生了什么。但半藏说不出口，只是用一句“不关你事”生硬的搪塞过去。他明白，自己的心事像被一根棍子支撑的危楼，一旦张口就会崩塌。

半藏不知道该怎样对源氏道歉，也不想让源氏知道这段时间的遭遇。他不知道该怎么和源氏亲近一点，倒不是他不想，而是因为……

半藏看见了安吉拉和源氏。

他当然看见了，他又不瞎。

事实上他觉得就算自己是瞎子也能闻到那种酸臭味——那种源氏和安吉拉之间的恋爱的酸臭味。

他们没真正承认过，但半藏觉得自己没看错，毕竟在情人节的时候，他看见了源氏给安吉拉送巧克力时那亲昵的样子。

前一段时间，他在温斯顿的办公室拿资料的时候，看到了温斯顿调出来的行动资料。他问温斯顿借了那段行动纪录，仔细观看了一下。

他明白了一件事：源氏和安吉拉之间，大概从5年前就暗生情愫了吧。

很神奇的，半藏并不多么激动，他平静的接受了这一切。不是他不难过，他的心脏从那天开始就一直在疼。他只是默默忍下来，像平时一样摆着一张臭脸，让所有人都猜不透他在想什么。

在刚看过资料的那几天，他一直处于一种恍惚的状态，他甚至能看到源氏和安吉拉身边围绕的粉红气息。他仿佛看到了他们之间的做了恋人会做的一切，亲昵，接吻，做爱，心灵上的交流……

当然，他有什么资格去管呢，他和源氏之间甚至不是真正的交往过，甚至没有明确的互相表明过心意。再想一下他曾经怎样对待过源氏，真正的恋人也会变成死敌，更不要说那段感情也许只是他自己……单恋？

在监狱的那段经历太过可怕，半藏不仅对自己产生了怀疑，也对身边的一切产生了怀疑，他甚至怀疑一直以来支撑他的这段感情是否存在。

半藏对和源氏的未来并不抱希望，能再见一面他已经很满足了。他只是有点难过。

他觉得自己现在这样的心理生理状态，就已经和源氏断绝了一切可能。

半藏嗤笑一声。源氏原谅了自己，但也仅止于此了，因为有期待，才会产生恨意，现在连恨意都没有了，自然也不会有其他感情了。

就这样吧，同事加兄弟的已经是很亲密的关系，我已经很满意了，他默默的欺骗自己。

那么源氏是怎么想的呢？

源氏窝在医疗室，面罩摘下来，从摊在椅子上的姿势换成了趴在桌面上，脸上的软肉被挤变形。他发出了今天第153次叹息，耐心温柔如安吉拉也被他烦的不行，用手里记录数据的板子拍在源氏头上。

源氏没有反应，并发出了第154次叹息。安吉拉的忍耐到了极限，她坐在源氏对面，打算跟他好好谈一谈。

“今天又是为了什么呢？还是因为你的兄弟吗？”安吉拉无奈的变身成知心姐姐。

“嗯……”源氏想了想，“他又钻进靶场了，中午一起去餐厅时也没有什么进展，他还是不想告诉我到底发生了什么。我做错了什么吗？”

安吉拉拍了拍他的头，安慰道“好了，好了。我想你的哥哥只是心理上还有些障碍，不是你的错，也不是他的错，他只是需要时间。”

“你说我们之间还有希望吗？”源氏抬起头，充满希望地看向安吉拉。

他得到一个白眼。“感情要自己去争取，我怎么知道你们之间的具体情况。”

安吉拉停了一会儿，想起了他们之间的故事，有点忧伤，最终还是把想法说了出来。“你们之间互相经历了太多，又有血缘相连，如果你真的还想争取，阻力会很大。而且，我认为半藏先生的心理状况不太妙，你最好多关心关心他，他不主动来找医生，医生也没办法为他治疗心理疾病，只有你有办法了。”

安吉拉说完便去忙自己的事情了，源氏趴在桌子上，望着窗外陷入沉思。

两兄弟从小就是比较亲密的，虽然性格不同，但孩童贪玩的性格不会有多大区别。也曾一起爬过树，挨过罚，一直以来都是幸福的回忆。

哥哥年轻的时候曾有一头柔顺的长发，他爱极了那头黑发，指尖插入发丝，再让它们顺着手指缝隙溜走。半藏也是宠他的，允许他玩弄自己的头发，也愿意让他给自己梳头。源氏甚至学了许多编头发的手法，现在仍未忘记。

给半藏编头发的时候，可以离他很近，他身上散发的香气格外迷人。源氏会深吸一口，那香味犹如罂粟般使人上瘾，是独属于他的天堂。

他一直在偷偷亲吻兄长的长发，直到有一天被兄长发现。让他惊喜的是，兄长只是害羞的抽回他手里的头发，并没有戳破他肮脏的小心思。甚至于后来他越来越过分，半藏也并没阻拦，一直在纵容他。

年轻人被初来乍到的爱情冲昏了头，违背常伦的爱恋是他们之间的小秘密，源氏隐秘的感情迅速升温，他甚至来不及分辨半藏是否抱有同样的感情就一头栽进去，犹如飞蛾扑火般不计后果。

直到摔得粉身碎骨。

源氏将头埋在臂弯中，第155次叹气。

这次的行动是突发的，执行任务的回程中，突然接到消息要来这里支援。只是一个小监狱的暴动，需要人手支援而已，源氏并没觉得这种突发性的小任务有什么特殊的。但他注意到，从来到这里开始半藏就不对劲。他频频走神，眉头已经拧成一个疙瘩，烦躁不安。

不对劲。加入守望先锋以来，半藏所表现的专业性赢得所有人一致好评，今天完全不是他应有的水平。源氏在战斗中一直关注半藏，帮他挡下了不少流弹。但半藏还是受了伤，捂着肋骨一瘸一拐的走回飞机。

回到基地之后等了很久，也没等到半藏去医疗室就医，源氏实在不放心，决定去半藏的房间看看。他不知道半藏身上到底发生了什么，但这件事对他的影响一定很大，一向谨慎的半藏甚至没能锁门。

他轻轻推开门，浴室里传来水声。在洗澡吗？源氏皱了皱眉，还受着伤，不先去治疗反而回来洗澡？源氏站在浴室门口，呼唤半藏的名字，但一直没有回应，他实在担心，于是直接推开浴室门走进去。

半藏倒在地上，缩成一团，失去了意识。

30秒以后半藏就出现在医疗室，住在隔壁的安吉拉也才刚到。

源氏在门外焦急的等待，其实没用多久安吉拉就出来了。“失血和劳累导致，稍微休息一下就好了。但是……”安吉拉陷入了犹豫。

源氏有些疑惑：“怎么了医生，有什么不能告诉我的吗？”

安吉拉头疼极了，这种状况她是真的很难解释，“你从小一起长大的兄长是双性人”这种事让她怎么说得出口。而且半藏身上可怕的伤痕说明他之前遭受了非人的对待，真要给源氏说清楚了，他可能会原地爆炸。

他们兄弟之间的事情让他们自己去解决吧，安吉拉最后决定，只是稍微提点一下源氏就好了。“你哥哥的性别，可能不完全是你看到的那样。而且，他最近应该遇到了很不好的事情，可以问，但不要逼迫他太紧。去吧。”

源氏得到许可之后立刻冲进病房看望兄长，疑问被他暂时放下。半藏已经醒了，毕竟这次昏迷，起因只是最近的劳累加上受伤失血……和这次任务地点，对他造成的冲击力而已。

他极度不安，知道自己是被源氏送过来的，但他不知道源氏看见多少，他关于身体上的……残缺。所以，源氏看起来正常的关心在他眼里每一秒都像达摩克利斯之剑，他的心脏随着源氏吐出的每一个字而跳动，也许下一秒就会停止。这种恐惧伴随着他，直到他被源氏送回到自己的宿舍。

他坐在沙发上，指甲抓进边沿，看源氏在房间里，为他铺床、找常服、打扫浴室，来回穿梭。每一分每一秒的流逝都让他的心情更沉重一点，这样的心理压力使他临近崩溃，甚至开始发抖。

事实上源氏并未看见，晕倒的半藏让他慌了神，只注意到肋骨上长长的伤口，用被子裹住就直接送到了医疗室，并没注意到半藏身上其它地方的异常。现在半藏的反常反而引起了他的注意，他想起了安吉拉的话，决定和兄长好好谈谈。

“半藏，安吉拉和我说……关于你的性别？还有你最近遇到的事情？”他小心的选择措辞，毕竟他自己还是在云里雾里。

来了！半藏哆嗦一下，双唇紧闭。是否应该全部告诉他呢？如果源氏知道了之后……他想不出来源氏的反应，陷入了恐慌。

他犹豫的时间太长了。源氏看出了他的为难，并不打算强迫他，他抓住兄长的双手，将脸贴在他的掌心，温柔的告诉他：“不管你有什么秘密，你都可以告诉我，不管你经历了什么，我都愿意倾听，我会一直在你身边。”他以为半藏可能还需要一段时间心理准备才能开口，但没想到他这句话给半藏带来多大的触动。

掌心的温度软化了一切，仿佛雪山里独行的人看见了闪着火光的猎人小屋。半藏觉得太累了，脊背快被压垮，不如就在这里卸下吧。

一旦张嘴，就停不下来，半藏心里的危楼倾倒了。

虽然已经是春末夏初，但是源氏感到了前所未有的寒冷，颤抖着，如坠冰窟。他不得不死死抱住半藏，才勉强抑制愤怒，不至于当场出去砍人。半藏讲完之后安静了很久，源氏一直没有动作，仿佛他身上的机械完全锈住了。他忍不住动手推了推源氏。

半藏听到了抽泣声。

源氏不敢抬头看他，直接将半藏扛到床上，将他压在怀里。“睡一会儿吧。”他轻声说。

受伤失血的半藏睡得很沉，第二天是被饿醒的，他看了下表，午饭时间都快要过了。源氏不在，但床头有一张小纸条：临时紧急任务，等我回来。

是嘛，紧急任务。出于对弟弟的信任，只担心一瞬，半藏就没再多想，自己去洗漱吃饭了。说出来果然轻松很多，半藏甚至主动和遇到的同事打了招呼，惹来一片惊讶。

3天之后，半藏再次出任务回来。虽然天色已晚，屋子里很黑，但半藏还是借着走廊昏暗的灯光看见了躺在自己床上的源氏。他蹑手蹑脚的走到床边，小夜灯开到最低，悄悄蹲下，安静看着源氏的睡颜。他伸出手指，隔空描绘源氏的脸庞，指尖停留在源氏唇边。这样的机会不多，以后也不知是否有机会能再看到，半藏不知道自己的眼神有多贪婪。

然后他的手指就被捉住了。

源氏的眼睛还是那么温柔，十来年的风霜像是一场梦。不如溺死在里面吧，半藏想到。

但他很快就清醒过来，抽出手指，站起身，抚平自己一切情绪，“怎么在这里，没去找安吉拉？”他拼尽全力掩盖醋意。

源氏楞了一下，终于闻到了酸味。他浑身散发着雀跃的信息，坐起身揪住半藏的衣领，向自己一拉，半藏就直接扑倒在他身上。源氏被撞倒，将他接了个满怀，用力抱住他。

半藏被机甲磕的不轻，龇牙咧嘴：“疼！”源氏搂着他：“那还不是你造成的，忍着。”这句话堵住了半藏的嘴，他老老实实趴在源氏身上，哪怕胸口被硌得生疼。

源氏组织语言花了很长时间，但最后他还是选择了直球。他的兄长本身性格太过隐忍，又遭受了那么多磨难，他们之间不该再别别扭扭的了。

他摩挲着半藏的腰，满足的叹了口气，“我们和好吧，半藏。”

“嗯。”半藏轻声回应。

“还有，我喜欢你。”

他能感到身上的人明显僵住了，死机了一样。半藏这样失态的样子取悦了他，他将头埋在半藏脖颈，深吸一口，就像年轻时那样。

“我们在一起吧，好不好？”

半藏没有正面回应，“你和安吉拉……”他犹豫的说。“果然，我就知道你在担心这个！”源氏心情大好，“她救过我好几次，但我们只是朋友，我拿我的龙刃发誓！”

“可是，我……”半藏还在犹豫。

源氏知道他的顾虑，心疼极了。“你的身体不是缺陷，只是自然的选择。你的经历也不是你的错，是那些狗杂种的错。”源氏咬牙切齿。虽然付出了一点代价，但我会帮你修正那些错误的，我会成为那些狗杂种最深的噩梦。他默默发誓。

源氏这三天当然没有什么突发的紧急任务，他只是去了一趟那个知名不具的监狱，和新任典狱长泽诺比亚达成了合作协议而已。他早就手染鲜血，再沾染几个杂种的血他也不会有心理负担。当然这件事他不会告诉半藏，半藏知道的话一定会担心的。

半藏默默的笑起来，这感觉太过美妙，多年的心病烟消云散。两人心意相通的感觉实在太美好了。温暖的猎人小屋抵住了窗外的风雪，他可以卸下一切防备，向源氏倾诉自己的爱与思念。

“十多年了，我一直喜欢你。对不起，之前对你隐瞒了，我那时以为你不能接受这样怪物哥哥。我真的害怕失去你，虽然最后还是失去你了。”半藏温存的腻在源氏身上，源氏轻轻亲吻他的脖子和脸颊。“在监狱里的那段时间，我一直在想你。”他的脸比猎人小屋里的火焰还要烫，极小声的说出了一直藏在心底的话，“你是我的救赎。”

这样的话放在平时，半藏是绝对不会说出口的。但恋爱这个东西就是这样，会冲昏人的头脑，再冷静的人也逃不过，更何况是面对自己心心念念了十来年的人。平时说不出口的肉麻话，现在半藏也咬牙说出来了。源氏心里的烟花炸开了，他仿佛飘在粉红的云朵里，嘿嘿傻笑。两人融化在一起，慢慢从轻啄到热吻。

互通心意的激动加上许久以来的渴望，源氏直接就硬了。半藏倒是愿意让他无套内射，但源氏给了他一个深吻，“我爱你，我不想你受伤，等我一会儿。”随便披了件衣服，蹦蹦跳跳的出去找套套了。

等他回来的时候，半藏半倚在床头，一条腿屈起，抚慰自己的阴茎，嘴里喊着源氏的名字。这可太刺激了，源氏觉得鼻血快喷出来了，迅速脱下铠甲扑上去。

源氏忍着自己的欲望，钻进半藏的双腿中间。半藏反而害羞了，不想让他看到自己残缺的下体。源氏止住他合拢的膝盖，“不管什么样，我都会接受，”他低头看了一眼，“再说，我觉得很美。”

这是他们之间的第一次，他想给兄长留下愉快的印象，成为他们两人共同拥有的美好回忆。他俯下身，含住了那两片小巧的软肉。半藏被温热的触感吓到了，他抵住源氏的头，为难的说：“不要，脏啊……”

源氏的回应是给了他一记重重的吸吮，半藏的声音瞬间变调，再顾不上脏不脏这种问题。他捂住嘴，想把声音掩盖在手心，但是源氏接着将舌尖伸进肉缝，从下向上舔吮，最后将阴茎连带半枚小豆豆含在嘴里用舌尖挑逗，并给他一个深喉。半藏已经发不出完整的声音了，蜜糖一样甜腻的呻吟和淫液使源氏更硬了，他快忍到爆炸。

小穴已经湿的不行，叫嚣着需要源氏的进入。半藏忍不住，将源氏拖上来，一个翻身将他按在身下，颤抖着给他戴上套，扶着他的阴茎自己坐了下去，两人同时发出了一声满足的叹息。

不同于以往任何一次经验，这是真正的和心爱的人的交合，心理上的满足就已经让两个人快要高潮了。半藏兴奋极了，他的阴茎像完整的时候那样，硬挺的抵在自己的小腹，从他被阉割之后，他还是第一次完全勃起。

半藏按在源氏小腹上，找到了舒服的角度，自己动起来。动作不快，但是坐下去足够深，几乎每下都顶在最深处。很快他就因为自己的动作被戳到腿软，哼哼唧唧的趴在源氏身上。源氏早就忍不住了，扶住半藏的臀部，从下向上顶上去。

源氏用手指按压着半藏的尾椎骨，那里极为敏感。软软的臀肉被拉扯成各种形状，源氏的阴茎在小穴里进进出出，两片软肉被撑成圆形，根本兜不住那么多淫水。交合处温软泥泞，床单已经被洇湿一大片，过后绝对需要完全清洗。

守望基地宿舍的隔音性很好，但半藏还是不想叫太大声，万一被人听见，他可以直接去切腹了。但源氏不这样想，他恨不得叫基地的所有人都知道，他现在和哥哥交往了，至于别人会怎样看他们两个，不在他的考虑范围之内。

于是源氏轻咬半藏的喉咙，接着又抬头去亲吻他，两人唇舌交缠。源氏还不太了解半藏的身体，但歪打正着的，半藏爱极了在做爱的时候接吻，有一种灵肉结合的快感。

两人身体太合拍了，半藏不知道其中有多少是心里感受到的快感，但他的身体确实很快就到高潮了。这次，就算他想咽下去也没办法，只能高声叫出。源氏咬着他的下巴，狠狠地顶到最深处。

高潮过后的半藏像化掉的棉花糖一样，摊在源氏胸口，源氏抱着兄长，埋在他的体内，异常满足。

源氏做到了，他给两人的第一次留下了美好的印象。他的温柔让半藏轻易跨过心理障碍——半藏曾以为自己可能失去勃起功能——开始享受性爱。

半藏回来的时候，就已经是深夜，两人在床上又胡闹了几小时，床单皱得像泡菜，枕头不知道被扔到哪里去，满地都是用过的套套。直到天空蒙蒙亮，他们体力完全耗尽，两个人才停下来。

折腾了一晚上，两人饿得肚子咕咕叫，于是随便抓了件衣服，溜去厨房觅食。他们像年轻时那样，偷偷到没人的地方分享早餐。

训练靶场的小机器人来回走动，发出无意义的滋滋声。两人依偎在一起，连不太好吃的面包都变成美味。

他扭头望向源氏，源氏确确实实在在自己身边，这让他感到安心。

朝阳升起，猎人小屋周围的雪渐渐融化。春天到啦。


End file.
